


The New Coach

by Chaosmode00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00
Summary: Avery is a typical fourth grader who plays soccer on the same team with his best friend.  He comes to practice on a Saturday and finds out that he's got a new coach!  Cara Leeds is a college student who is the big sister of Ivan one of the boys on his team, and she's going to coach Avery in a lot more than just Soccer....  (This is a short 3 part story!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. The Rainy Day

The SUV that my mom drove bounced as she went over a speed bump. As usually she didn’t slow down enough. Before the divorce my dad would have told her to slow down, but he wasn’t around all that much anymore. I was used to it though so I didn’t loose my hold on my cellphone where I was playing a game currently. Mom had to turn the SUV into parking lot just past the speed bumps, so that was probably why she hadn’t slowed down. Although I was pretty sure that she was just in a hurry to get me dropped off. That way she could go get a manicure, or her hair done, or something like that while I was at practice for the afternoon. I was currently playing a game of Among Us it was my favorite thing right now, even though it wasn’t very popular anymore.  
  
Mom parked the SUV next to another one that was just like it only this one was blue in color. There was an LSU sticker on the side of it. I knew who it belonged to after all I had seen it lots, as I was over at Marcus’s house all the time. After she parked mom pulled down the visor in front of her looking at her face and pulling out some lipstick from her purse, “We’re here Avery, just text me when your practice is over, and I’ll let you know when I’ll be by to get you.” I could see that my mom was checking her makeup to make sure that she looked good which was kind of silly if she was going the salon. Dad said that mom was… well he used a word, but I can’t remember it. Anyway since the divorce dad and mom were kind of mean to one another. Honestly they kind of had been before it too.  
  
I pulled open the back door, “Got it mom, I’ll text you.” I slipped my phone into my backpack zipping it up before pulling it onto my back as I jumped out of the car. I checked my soccer cleats to make sure that the laces were still done then I started for the fields at Granderson Park. I had started playing soccer a few years ago when I had met Marcus in first grade. He had moved from Louisiana to Texas, and had made soccer sound like a lot of fun so I had decided to give it a go. In the end it had been a lot of fun, and I was pretty good at it too even if I was the smallest boy on the team. All the boys on our team were between the ages of ten and twelve, and all were either in the fourth or fifth grade.  
  
I was a fourth grader, but in a few months I’d graduate fourth and then I’d be a fifth grader! Although I was still roughly seven months away from turning eleven. Like I said I was the shortest kid on the team, but I was a pretty good player too. My silver and black soccer shirt was a little too large, but the shorts weren’t, they were the right size. Mom had said that I’d grow into the shirt when she bought it, but so far I hadn’t, and I had gotten it back at the start of the season. Being just a few inches over four feet when all of your friends were four and a half or taller kind of sucked, but I had learned to live with it.  
  
The park that my team played and practiced at was called Granderson and its a pretty big park with I think six baseball diamonds, and ten soccer fields. There’s also a lot of running trails as well that you’d sometimes see people out on during the weekends. I walked past one of those trails where a group of teenage girls who were probably sixteen or older were all walking together talking. They were kind of pretty, I often thought that girls were pretty now, before fourth grade I had hardly noticed them.  
  
That reminded me of one night a month ago when I had stayed over at Marcus’s house we had both admitted to liking Mrs. Anderson our history teacher, she was really young and pretty. Like to the point that I swore she still looked like a teenager, but she wasn’t one because she was an adult, and a teacher, oh and already married too. Anyway I knew that I liked girls, but well I didn’t know what to do with that. Marcus had dared me to ask Sally Allerson to be my girlfriend when I had admitted to him that I thought she was cute, but Sally had giggled at me saying I was too short to be her boyfriend.  
  
I arrived at the soccer field where we usually did practice, looking around for the rest of my team. There were other teams already out there practicing, but it took me a moment to find the silver and black uniforms that were my team colors. I ran over to where all the other boys were, and when I got there Marcus saw me, “Avery!” He said as he came running to meet me, “You’re not going to believe it, Coach Wents quit!” Coach Wents was of course Henry’s dad, and he wasn’t bad, but he often got really angry at the refs for some reason when they made bad rulings. A week ago at our last game one of the refs had told him something along the lines of ‘take a chill pill’ though I didn’t know what that meant as it wasn’t something we said around school. That had made Henry’s dad really angry to the point that he had been tossed from the game, and we had no coach for the last part. It had been a strange day for sure.  
  
Hearing about this I said, “No way! Whose going to be our coach?”  
  
Marcus started to shrug having no idea, but just then a feminine voice from behind us said, “I am.” I jumped surprised by the sound of someone behind me, as Marcus looked up at who had talked in surprise as well. The look his face made me turn quickly to see and I felt my own eyes widen. I knew all the moms of the boys on the team because, well, we’d been playing soccer together for over a year now, and this wasn’t a mom. Though I knew who it was because she had been coming to almost all the games since the start of this season. Cara Leeds was Ivan Leeds big sister, and all I knew about her were those two things. Oh and also that she was very pretty, like she made Sally Allerson look uh not as pretty? She came to all our games too, and was always hugging Ivan after the games. “Come on, line up with the other boys.” She put a hand on both of our shoulders before I could even comprehend what was going on.  
  
Cara was tall, but not like giant tall, well I mean she was taller than my mom, but not as tall as my dad who was six feet. I had thought before that she was pretty, but I couldn’t figure out why she kept coming to all of our games. Ivan said it was just because she was his big sister and liked supporting him. Cara had agreed, but I often felt like she liked watching us play for some reason that I couldn’t figure out. Ivan and Cara didn’t really look a lot alike either, though I had never been able to figure out why. He had brown hair and Cara’s was more blonde, kind of like my own though mine is light blonde and hers has some brown in it. Which reminds me that Mom said that I needed a cut, but I hated getting haircuts so it liked to fall in front of my eyes all the time now. She was really tall and slender too. While Ivan was more like me a little small for his age, but he also had a darker complexion than Cara who was more fair skinned which went good with her blonde hair.  
  
Her hand squeezed my shoulder once then she let go of it and Marcus's too as she walked to stand in front of all of us. “Line up boys! Come on straight across next to one another! Don’t push Carson!” The feeling of one boy pumping into me made me turn to see Tom standing next to me. Tom was probably the tallest boy on the team, at eleven nearly twelve he was almost too old, but he was still a fifth grader right now. I looked back at Cara who was now standing in front of all of us. She wore a silver jersey like ours, but hers was a little tight so you could see the small swells that were her breasts.  
  
Breasts that weren’t on my mom fascinated me. I mean they were so nice to look at in clothes, like Mrs. Anderson’s when she wore tight blouses or dresses. Cara’s weren’t as big as Mrs. Anderson’s, but they were still breasts. Also they were on a very pretty young woman so I was interested. I think even when I was a lot younger I was interested in breasts. I could remember a time when I was about six that I had tried to grab my older cousins breast. She had pushed my hand away telling me not to touch her there. They just looked nice I figured, and I won’t lie it was why when I played Fortnite I always picked a girl character to play as so I could see her breasts and her bottom too.  
  
Cara once we were all lined up said, “Mr. Wents quit, and we’re down a man because his son decided to quit with him. So boys we’re going to have to play extra hard!” All of us groaned which made her chuckle with a smile, “Just kidding! We’re going to have all kinds of fun. Though we’re going to also practice because that’s how you get better at the game! I was thinking maybe something with kicking and running. You boys need to work on your goal kicks as well especially you three!” She pointed at me, Marcus, and another boy that I couldn’t see until I looked across the line to see that it was Sam she had pointed at. Sam was taller than me, but not as tall as Marcus, though he had the same dark brown hair as Marcus, but his eyes were green instead of brown.  
  
After she finished talking Cara had the three of us that she wanted to work on getting goals first line up. Cara grabbed a few soccer balls putting them down in front of the line she had made us stand at. While she did that I saw that Ivan was close by to do some drill kicks so I asked him, “Why is your sister coaching us?”  
  
Ivan shrugged, “She volunteered, she used to play soccer. Also she’s going to school to be a teacher and coach. She likes teaching kids stuff.”  
  
I had to wait while watching as Marcus kicked the ball a few times, he wasn’t bad at making the goals. Cara did give him a few instructions on what to do while she kept showing him how to kick with the side of his foot. After a moment she sent Marcus and Sam off to do some kicking back and forth drills, as she put a hand on my shoulder guiding me up to the line that Marcus had been standing on. “You know I’ve been watching this team for a few weeks now right?” I nodded knowing that she had been coming to our games for awhile, “And you know what your biggest problem is Avery?”  
  
I shrugged, “I’m short?”  
  
Cara’s hand squeezed my shoulder which felt really nice as she bent down next to me and said, “Exactly!” Well that hurt, I hadn’t expected her to make fun of my size like everyone else did. Then she said, “You’re not using it to your advantage at all! The kids on the other teams are almost always taller than you, and I’ve noticed that even though you’re short you’re faster than them. Your legs are long for your short stature and you’re not using them or the speed you get half the time. In practice you run twice as fast as you do on the field.”  
  
I didn’t argue with her there was a really good reason which I pointed out, “Well yeah because there’s no one on the field!”  
  
Cara smiled as she looked at me, her eyes were this really dark green with little flecks of brown in them. She also had this really nice little dimple in her left cheek when she smiled. I had thought lots and lots of girls were cute since I had started liking girls, but Cara was really cute. “That doesn’t matter, worst thing that happens is that you maybe run into someone.”  
  
“Worst? That hurts!”  
  
Cara squeezed my shoulder again, “Yeah it does, are you opposed to getting a little hurt?”  
  
“I don’t like getting hurt.”  
  
“Well no one likes getting hurt, but I guess what I should ask you Avery is do you want to just play or do you want to get better at soccer while also having fun?”  
  
Well that was a lot to think about, I knew that I was playing soccer because Marcus liked it and he was my best friend. Yes I did like being out there and I had fun kicking the ball around, but Coach Wents had never asked me if I wanted to win or not. Or if I wanted to get better at playing the game. “I guess I want to get better if I can.”  
  
Cara bent down so that we were more level, at first as she bent down my eyes were right at her chest. I felt them widen as the v of the shirt she wore fell forward just a bit and I caught sight of the the top of cleavage for roughly a second or two. Then she was squatting in front of me so that we were eye level her larger hands resting on my small shoulders, “Well then I am going to make you one of my special projects Avery, because I think you could be really good at soccer. So how about it want to try a drill?” I gave a nod, if Cara thought I could be good then I wanted to be good.  
  
She squeezed my shoulders once then stood up as she put a soccer ball in front of me. “Well then lets see if I can mold you into a superstar of...what grade are you in?”  
  
“Fourth”  
  
“Of the fourth grade!” She moved the ball slightly with her foot then said, “I want you to take this ball out, do a circle around the other boys practicing and bring it around back to the goal where I will be standing. Then I want you to try and shoot it right here.” She indicated the part of the goal that she wanted me to aim for. I nodded as I kicked the ball. “And Avery go as fast as you can while you’re kicking.” I knew what she meant. I was indeed one of the fastest boys in my school. We had to run for PE and I was always finishing first even though I was the shortest boy in my class. For some reason I was just really fast at running.  
  
So I went in a circle around the field going around all the areas where the other boys were doing their own drills this cool early March afternoon. I came back around to where Cara had sat up at the goal and remembered what she had told me. Of course she was able to easily catch the soccer ball, but she had me do it again anyway. After three times I managed a score, but only because Cara wanted me to. After that she had Sam and I line up together and do some shots against one another, while she watched how we kicked. She kept Marcus as the goalie for some reason, though I soon figured out why, he was really good at spotting where balls were going. We had always let Carson be the goalie because he wanted the job.  
  
About an our into the practice I started to feel really sweaty, with my face feeling really hot and my hair sticking to my head. Looking at the other boys I could see that they had the same problem. It almost felt like game day, but it wasn’t. Game day was the only time that Coach Went ever made us work like this. I was taking a sip of water when the loud sound of thunder in the sky made me look up. I was surprised to see how quickly the weather had changed. The clouds were gathering in one of those fast spring storms that sometimes developed. When the thunder rolled again and a light rain started to fall Cara called out to all of us, “Okay that’s it we’re done, your parents are all looking at me like I’m crazy for not calling it sooner.”  
  
Of course almost all the boys parents had stayed for the entire practice doing things on their phones, and some had shown up now that it was close to the end of practice. I didn’t see my mom anywhere, but she had told me to text her when we were done. As I was going to where I had dropped my backpack Marcus said, “Hey Avery where’s your mom?”  
  
I shrugged, “I’m going to text her now.” Most of of the kids and their parents were making it for their cars already and Marcus’s mom called out to him.  
  
Marcus said, “Maybe you should just come with us I’ll ask my mom.”  
  
I shook my head, “Nah she’s probably just waiting for me.” I started going through my bag to look for my cellphone as Marcus’s mom called for him. He hesitated, but then he shrugged and told me that he’d see me later as he took off to catch up to her. I would have loved to hang out with Marcus, but I knew that he wasn’t going home right now on Saturdays after soccer he had math tutoring, and I didn’t want to sit out in the car waiting for him to go through that. I thought I had put my cellphone in the outer pocket on my backpack, but I couldn’t find it in there. I started to unzip it wondering where I had put it.  
  
The rain was coming down a little heavier now as I started to feel it getting my hair wet. That was when someone said, “What are you still doing out here? Its about to really come down Avery.” I looked to see Cara standing by the bleachers where all the parents had been sitting, “Where’s your mom?” She had put on a jacket as the rain wasn’t exactly warm. It stated to pour a little heavier now just as she asked me where my mom was.  
  
“I think she’s on her way, but I can’t find my phone to text her.” I unzipped the top of the backpack to look in there when Cara grabbed my skinny arm with her hand firmly.  
  
I looked up at her, “Come on you can text her in my car Avery. We’re getting soaked already as it is!” She indicated the sky as she pulled me with her. Cara started to run and I ran after her as the floodgates fully opened soaking us within seconds. Her car was a small red four door that was just a little beat up, but it was dry as I got into the passenger seat. I was soaked through I realized, my hair stuck to my head dripping water down. Looking over at Cara I could see that she was also soaked through sitting in the drivers seat. She laughed, “Some first practice. I didn’t even get through half the drills I planned.”  
  
I realized that I was freezing from the rain as I shivered. Cara looking over at me must have seen me shivering because she reached into her back seat grabbing something and wrapping it around me suddenly. It was a much larger warm jacket that she pulled around me looking at my face with concern, her own face looked wet but she wasn’t as cold as me. The jacket she wore looked thick so she probably hadn’t gotten as wet as me. When she rubbed my cheeks with her hands I giggled pulling back which made her smile as she said, “You’d better text your mom.”  
  
I went looking in my backpack for my phone again. I had my pads, and my cup which I had not put on since it was just practice. I had thought we weren’t going to do anything other than goof around like we always did so I hadn’t bothered with it. I finally found my cellphone at the bottom of the bag and unlocked it. My mom had texted me: _Go home with Marcus, I know he has math tutoring but its going to rain before I can get there. I’ll pick you up later tonight._ There was another message after that about five minutes later: _Avery I need to know where you are. You’re not with Marcus I called his mom._  
  
I could see my mom’s fear just slightly so I called her instead of texting. She picked up on the second ring, “Where are you Avery?”  
  
I looked over at Cara who had turned on her car, putting the heater on while turning down some pop music that had blared for one moment very loudly. “I’m with our coach, uh Ivan’s big sister, she took over for Mr. Wents…”  
  
My mom breathed a sigh of relief, “Well thank the gods. I about had a heart attack when Shelia said you weren’t with them and it was raining like that. This storm wasn’t supposed to hit till later,” she sighed, “Let me talk to Ivan’s sister.”  
  
I looked at Cara holding my phone out, “My mom wants to talk to you.”  
  
Cara took the phone as she said, “Hello Mrs. Walkers…” It was kind of strange to me that Cara knew my last name, “No its not a problem at all, yes I think its probably a good idea, you shouldn’t drive threw that if its already that bad. I’ll text you my address and you can come pick him up at my apartment when its safe to get on the roads again. No I’m sure its not a problem, he’s one of Ivan’s friends. Really not to worry I’ll even feed him lunch.”  
  
She handed my phone back to me as my mom said, “You’re going to stay with Ivan’s sister for a few hours, the roads here are really bad. I just know West bridge has already flooded over so I’m staying here till the rain recedes a little on this side of town. You listen to her Avery, she’s an adult you understand me?”  
  
“Yes mom I understand.” I said with a sigh as she said she loved me and would see me soon then the line went dead. Cara was already backing out of the parking lot with the windshield wipers going like crazy. I quickly buckled my seat belt as she pulled out onto one of the main roads that led out of the park. “I’m sorry Cara.”  
  
Cara looked over at me then smiled, “No worries. I’m sure I can find some things to entertain you for a few hours. I watch Ivan all the time when our mom goes out of town. I bet you and he have a lot more in common than you think.” She looked back at the road concentrating on it as we drove on the rain swept highway. The drive to her apartment complex wasn’t a long one, but we had to make a run into the side of the building. It was set up sort of like a hotel with hallways that led to the doors which led to a staircase. So thankfully while walking up the stairs then down the hallway we didn’t get wet.  
  
Cara unlocked the door to her apartment letting me in, as she tossed the keys on a counter in the kitchen that was right by the door. Then she turned on a light after that so that I could take in all of her one bedroom apartment. It was bigger than my bedroom, but not much bigger than my mom’s master bedroom in our house. The living room had a small three seat couch that was in front of a large flat screen television that sat on an entertainment center. There was a set of TV trays and a computer desk with a computer on it close to the kitchen.  
  
Cara came over to where I was pulling the jacket off of my shoulders carrying it over to the front door where she dropped it and her own jacket. Then she turned looking at me, “You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death young man.”  
  
I giggled, “You sound like my mom.”  
  
Cara smiled, “Well its only the truth and I need to get changed too. I think I might have something you can wear.” She headed to the closed door which I saw led to a bedroom with a queen sized bed that was about as big as my mom’s bed in the center of it. Also against a wall there was a dresser that I could just see. When I followed her into the room I saw that the walls had been decorated with posters from various anime shows all over them. There was this one on the wall across from the bed with these two boys one with white hair who wore a blue shirt and a boy with black hair who wore a green one. The poster said Hunter X Hunter which was an anime that I had heard Ivan talk about before.  
  
Cara went into the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom so I followed her and saw her go into the closet across where a second dresser was along with some clothes hanging up. She opened the dresser then a moment later turned to see me standing the bathroom. Then chuckled as she almost jumped surprised to see me there, “Well that makes it easier. Here put this shirt on and give me your soccer stuff.” The shirt looked like it was a large shirt even for Cara. On the front of it were the words: Wizarding World, which I figured meant it came from that Harry Potter theme park. I took the shirt as she handed it to me then Cara smiled, “Just bring me the clothes when you’re doing changing.”  
  
I looked at the shirt, “uh this is just a shirt.”  
  
Cara nodded, “Yeah, but its a really big one so I won’t be able to see your undies. I know how boys are about hiding their underwear. It should work for a few hours right?” At the mention of my underwear I did feel my cheeks heat just slightly, as she smiled I managed a nod. Then she closed the bathroom door giving me privacy. I stared at the shirt for a moment then shrugged pulling my wet soccer outfit off. With the shirt and the shorts off I was relieved to see that my briefs were indeed dry. I was glad she had left me alone, as I would have been really embarrassed by Cara seeing me in just my underwear. For some reason the thought of her seeing me in underwear with superheros on them would have made it twice as embarrassing! She probably liked and dated adult men who wore adult underwear. She was an adult too even if she was really pretty and looked younger than Mrs. Anderson. I mean after all she was in college!  
  
I doubted adult men wore underwear with Spider-man on them. I looked at my skinny body in the bathroom mirror for a moment trying to make muscles appear on my thin arms, but there were none. Of course I was after all a very skinny boy who didn’t build muscle or fat no matter how much I ate! I shrugged pulling the shirt on which went to my knees and would indeed hide my briefs. Then I went for the door to her bedroom not even thinking about knocking as I opened it. I stared in total shock as Cara stood there in the center of her bedroom a tee-shirt in her hands. Her dirty blonde hair was still a little wet, but my eyes barely looked at that as I saw her in just a bra and gym shorts, nothing else! The bra was white and lacy, it hugged to her small breasts that I couldn’t stop looking at.  
  
A funny feeling washed over my young body as I looked at her. While still holding my soccer uniform I said, “uh I thought… sorry!” My cheeks got really red and I quickly closed the bathroom door. I sat down on the toilet not even thinking as my entire mind kept rolling through what I had just seen. In my head I kept seeing her breasts. They were small, even in the bra I could tell that, but what little of them I could see my young mind had really liked. In fact something embarrassing had started to happen in my briefs as I thought about it. The sound of the door opening and Cara coming in made me look over afraid that she was really mad at me for walking in without knocking first. I tried to apologize again, “Sorry!”  
  
Cara went down on her knees in front of me crouching as she touched my legs just above the knees, “Its okay Avery, nothing to worry about! I just realized I never told you to knock first, so it was my fault.” She squeezed my legs once then stood up, “Come on, want something to drink?” I gave a nod getting off of the toilet to follow her out of the bathroom. Outside the rain was still pounding down around the complex. Inside it was a little warm as I followed Cara to the kitchen. My embarrassing situation had gone away for now thankfully, as I didn’t want Cara to see that for sure.  
  
In the kitchen she went over to the fridge while I got up on one of the two bar stools she had at the counter. I bumped the computer desk which made her mouse move and the screen went from standby to a screen saver. I don’t know a lot of anime, it was more Marcus and Ivan’s stuff, but the picture was clearly from an anime. It was of a boy that was really cute holding a big sword in one of his hands, the thing was though the boy looked young like around my age. Cara from the fridge said, “You’re not one of those boys that sugar makes crazy are you?”  
  
I shook my head, “Uh I don’t think so.”  
  
Cara nodded turning back from the fridge as she said, “Well good because all I have to drink is soda or juice and both are full of sugar. Are you hungry? I could make us some sandwiches.” I gave a small nod as she pulled out some stuff from the fridge then said, “If you want you can put something on the television I have a Netflix or a Disney account they’re both on my television. I bet a smart boy like you could figure out how to use it too.” I flushed at her compliment as she started making the sandwiches, “Mayo good or do you prefer mustard?”  
  
I got off of the bar stool, “Mayo.” She gave a nod as I walked over to the living room to sit down on the couch. There was a remote in front of me on the small coffee table so I grabbed it and turned the television on. Just below the television I noticed that Cara had a PlayStation 5 system. “You have a PS5!?” I said super excitedly.  
  
Cara from the kitchen still putting the sandwiches together laughed, “yeah I do, I like to own boys at games, I do it on there and my computer too.” Cara liked video games too! That just made her even more awesome in my eyes! She walked into the living room putting down two plates with sandwiches and Doritos chips on the coffee table. Then she went back to the kitchen to get our drinks. “Do you have one?”  
  
I shook my head as I figured out where the menu was on the television, and managed to get Disney Plus loaded up, “No I have a PS4, but my mom won’t let me get a 5 till my birthday which is soooo long away!”  
  
Cara sat down on the couch next to me, “Oh is it now? When’s your birthday?”  
  
“November sixth! I’ll be eleven and by then I’ll be in the fifth grade.” I was proud of the fact that I was only a couple of months from graduating the fourth grade.  
  
Cara smiled, “oh that’s cool, Ivan’s going to be in the sixth this fall, I know he’s just a little older than you.”  
  
“Yeah, Ivan’s pretty cool though.” I had only stayed over at Ivan’s house once for his eleventh birthday, and Cara hadn’t been there, but now I knew why. If she was a college student and had her own apartment then she didn’t need to be at her parents house anymore. Cara was an adult after all not a kid. “Can we watch whatever I want?”  
  
Cara laughed, “Knock yourself out little man, anything at all.” I flushed as she said that and decided to try and pick something that Cara would like too. I settled on one of those Pirates of the Caribbean movies, as they had a lot of fun action stuff in them. Cara as the movie started said, “So does Ivan ever talk about his big sister?”  
  
I thought about that, “Only that you’re really cool. He told Marcus and I once that he stayed over at your place for a whole week!”  
  
Cara said, “That must have been when our parents were out of town. So he said I was cool huh?”  
  
I nodded, “Yeah, but he didn’t tell me you had a PS5, probably knew I’d be even more jealous.”  
  
Cara chuckled as she ruffled my hair. I tried to move out of the way but she was faster, “Ah yeah you probably would have been huh? Knowing that he got to play on the PS5 all week while you were stuck on that old beaten up PS4?” It wasn’t really annoying how she ruffled it unlike when say my Uncle Stan ruffled it. I actually liked how Cara ruffled my hair, it felt nice for some reason.  
  
I giggled just slightly, “My PS4 isn’t beaten up! I take care of my stuff.” I really did, I don’t know where it came from, but I had this thing...well I liked things to be neat and clean. As far as I know it wasn’t something my mom drilled into me just this compulsion I had to keep my room clean. I hated it looking dirty. Though sometimes if I was in a hurry I’d leave clothes on the floor till I got home. I held out my cellphone, “See! No cracked screens!”  
  
Cara smiled, “I see. Its nice to know that boys can be responsible about their stuff.” Then she surprised me when a second later she put her arm on the couch behind my shoulders where I was sitting eating my sandwich. The movie had gotten to its first action sequence, I was enjoying it too it was a lot of fun. When it ended I had finished my sandwich. Cara got up taking our plates to the kitchen where she put them in a sink. She was starting the water when there was a flash of lighting outside then a second later thunder rolled just as the power went out.  
  
The entire apartment went quiet other than the sound of the water running in the sink, as the movie died. I jumped up going to the large window by her couch looking out to see the rain coming down. A moment later Cara rested a hand on my shoulder as she squeezed it. I looked up at her, “Its really raining.”  
  
Cara agreed, “Yup, but your mom is okay and so are you.” She walked over to her computer desk then came back over to where I was with something in her hand. “Come on lets play a game of cards. You know how to play poker?” I shook my head as Cara sat down at one end of the coffee table, “well then its time you learned, its not hard, and it’ll pass the time.” She shuffled the cards then went over the rules, after explaining them she said, “If you aren’t sure about something just show me and I’ll let you know.”  
  
“But I’m not supposed to show you my cards.”  
  
Cara smiled, “We’re not playing for money and you’re just learning so its okay to show them to me. Its the best way to learn trust me.” I nodded as she shuffled the cards then dealt them out to both of us. The first four rounds I did horrible, I kept having to ask what a straight was or a flush, or a full house. Finally after the fourth round I started to get a real handle of how it all worked, but I still lost. Cara as she shuffled the cards again said, “Okay so I think you’ve got the hang of this now, want to play with real stakes?”  
  
I knew what that meant, “I don’t have any money!”  
  
Cara nodded, “Well how about if you win I’ll let you play any game you want on my PS5 when the power comes back on?”  
  
I liked that idea, “Yeah… uh, w-what about if you win?”  
  
Cara just shrugged with a smile, “I’ll figure something out. There’s something I want but you won’t find out till I win.” That sounded strange to me, but I just nodded as she dealt the cards. So I got a five, a six, and an eight, but no other cards that matched each other. I almost had a straight, I just needed a seven and a nine, or I could ask for a whole new hand other than the king that I currently had and roll the dice. I of course didn’t now what that meant really or what the chances were on cards, so I went with asking for the four cards hoping to get something to match with my king. Which I did not receive. So when I put my cards down with my new pair of sixes I had a feeling I had lost.  
  
Kara had a full house as she laid her cards down across from mine. She smiled at me as she winked. I wondered if she was going to do something, like make me clean her house up or something I bet. I mean if I had won and hadn’t had the PS5 to play, I probably would have made her clean up my bedroom. I liked a clean bedroom didn’t mean I liked cleaning it or anything else. “So what now?” I asked as I looked down at the cards.  
  
Outside the rain still pounded on the window as Cara moved to sit on the couch. She patted the cushion next to hers, “Well I need you to come closer so I can get my reward.” I moved to sit on the couch not sure what she was going to do. I figured maybe she was going to do something like pinch me now, or tickle me. For some reason I had a feeling that Cara was a tickler. She just had that look of the type of big sister that tortured her little brother, but not in an evil way. I sat down on the couch and Cara put a hand on my chin turning my face to look at hers, “Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes Avery?” I felt my cheeks heat with a flush from the words as I shook my head no. “Really? No one ever?”  
  
“M-maybe my mom…” I wasn’t sure what was going on, but the look in Cara’s green eyes was strange and exciting for some reason  
  
Cara, “That doesn’t count, all moms think that way… no girls at your school? Teachers?” I shook my head again, “Well then they’re all blind because you’re very cute and your eyes are really beautiful. I thought so the first time I saw you on the soccer field.”  
  
My cheeks went redder I could feel the heat on them as I said, “R-really? M-me?”  
  
Cara smiled, “Oh yeah, adorable in fact.” then with her eyes still looking at mine she said, “Have you ever kissed a girl?”  
  
“N-no..”  
  
“Do you want to kiss a girl?” I felt my heart go really fast though I had no idea why it was going so much faster. I swallowed and Cara said, “You do huh?” I managed a small nod as Cara said, “What I want from you Avery is to be your first kiss, could I give you your first kiss?” I felt that thing return right then in my briefs, despite my shyness and the heat that it was producing the words from Cara’s mouth made my boner reappear. She was asking if she could kiss me, an older very pretty girl was asking to kiss me! She wanted to kiss me, the shortest fourth grader in my school! Not only that but she thought I was cute and had pretty eyes! ME?!  
  
I swallowed, “U-h y-yes…” I was so nervous that I thought I might faint honestly, as Cara turned my head just slightly up before she leaned over to brush her lips to mine. For a few seconds I was so nervous that I couldn’t even respond, my lips not working at all. Then when she delicately kissed me again I pressed back to hers. This strange fire seemed to slide through my whole body as I felt her lips pressed to my own. Her one hand was on my shoulder squeezing it while the thumb from the other one rubbed my cheek. I had never felt something so incredible as the kiss continued with my heart pounding in my chest. I realized that my penis was really stiff more so than it had ever been as far as I knew. Then Cara pulled back from the kiss as she said, “Well how was it?” Her thumb still stroked my cheek as I looked into her large dark green eyes.  
  
“W-wow.” Was really all that I could manage as I had to find a way to catch my breath.  
  
Cara smiled, kissing my nose, “I’m glad it was.” Then she moved her hand from my cheek resting it on my leg instead, “You know earlier I wanted you to walk in on me when you did.”  
  
I felt shock as my eyes met hers, “Y-you did?”  
  
Cara squeezed my leg, “Absolutely, I had hoped you would. Did you like what you saw?” I flushed with a nod and Cara said, “Good, nothing wrong with being a healthy boy who likes seeing girls in their bras.”  
  
I felt confused, “Why though?”  
  
Cara moved her hand slightly up more on my thigh with her eyes still on mine, “Because I like you that’s why Avery. I hoped you liked me too, but I wasn’t sure.”  
  
I flushed, “B-but you’re an adult… and I’m uh.. well not.” that was kind of stupid sounding but it was all I could think of to say.  
  
Cara’s hand went under the tee-shirt resting straight on my thigh now. “I am, does that make you uncomfortable Avery?”  
  
I shook my head, but in truth I wasn’t sure what it made me anymore. Her hand was moving up on my thigh and it was getting closer to a place that I had been told many times over that if someone else tried to touch me there I should tell my parents or another adult. Especially if an adult touched me in those spots. At the same time the feeling of Cara’s hand on my thigh felt wonderful, it made all these feelings fly through my body. It wasn’t unwanted, there was a part of me that was confused, but another part was excited and wanted this to keep happening. It was all new, so that was what was both scary and exciting about it.  
  
Cara kissed my cheek again then she squeezed my upper thigh before pulling back, “The last thing I wan to do is make you feel bad.” Her eyes stayed on mine as she moved to put her hand on my chest then she said, “I want to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt, but only if you want me to Avery. I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I never do anything that makes Ivan uncomfortable.”  
  
I blinked my eyes a few times trying to get my mind around the words, “W-what do you mean?”  
  
Cara smiled, “Do you know why Ivan and I look so different?” I shook my head, “Well he’s my step-brother not my real brother, and Ivan likes spending time over here with me. He usually stays the whole weekend, and we share my bed.”  
  
I flushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Cara, sleeping with a girl was something I wanted to do, but I didn’t know why. I knew that was how you made babies, but I was still far away from being able to make babies wasn’t I? “Uh t-that’s probably better than sleeping on the couch.”  
  
Cara chuckled, “Yeah it is.” She studied me for a moment, then said, “I’m going to ask you something really embarrassing. so if its too much just tell me you can’t answer it okay?” I managed a nod then she looked down between my legs, “Do you have an erection right now Avery?” Her eyes went back to mine.  
  
I had to think what she meant by the word for a moment, because I always called them boners. That was what Marcus had called it when he got one. He had rubbed it when we were watching that one anime that he liked with the girl that had really big tits. He had told me that his brother told him they were called boners. “Y-yeah..” I answered because I felt like Cara might understand, and not find it funny or something like that.  
  
Cara smiled, “I thought you might, most boys get them when they get kissed. Even boys your age when a pretty girl kisses them their bodies respond. Do you like me too Avery?”  
  
I nodded, “Yeah, you’re amazing.”  
  
Cara laughed, “You barely know me little man.”  
  
That was true but I plowed on, “You’re always hanging around the team, and last week when we lost our last game you got us all ice cream saying that it wasn’t our fault we lost. Plus Ivan’s said a few times that you’re really cool. I always wanted a big sister who would let me hang out with her.”  
  
Cara smiled, “I see, well you all looked absolutely adorable eating your ice cream and I like watching you all play. Especially you and a couple of other boys.”  
  
The fact that she liked other boys on the team flew over my head. She liked me that was the only part my young mind could focus on in the moment. I knew what a child molester was, that stuff was in the news sometimes. Which was why my mom had warned me about if an adult wanted to touch me in my naughty places. I didn’t feel that way with Cara though. I mean she was an adult, but I knew I could trust her. I felt that if she touched me in those places it wouldn’t be wrong because I wanted Cara to touch me in those places even though I didn’t really know why I wanted her to.  
  
Cara touched my cheek again then, “Could I kiss you again Avery?” I felt my cheeks get warm once more as I managed a small nod, “Don’t be nervous okay? I want to try a special kiss with you. So when you feel my tongue push yours out to join it okay?” I suppose that in this moment Cara was being a little aggressive with the whole situation, but my young mind was only thinking about how incredible it was that this really pretty young woman that I had kind of had a crush on (one of a few) wanted to kiss me. All of it was new to me, rather it had been Cara or a girl my own age I would have thought it was strange, but Cara knowing what she was doing made it more… comfortable. I still felt nervous, but I knew instinctively that Cara would guide me whereas a girl my own age might find it just as uncomfortable.  
  
She was patient too, I mean she hadn’t just pushed me down on the couch to take what she wanted, though she knew what she wanted. Instead she seemed to be letting the steps move at their own pace. Her lips touched mine again, this time though I actually felt more like I knew what I was doing so I leaned into the kiss letting it happen. Then her tongue touched my lips, and suddenly my heart began to hammer again just as my uncertainty returned even as I remembered her words. I hesitantly pushed my tongue out until the tip of it touched the tip of hers. Cara was gentle, her thumb stroking my cheek as she coxed my tongue to touch hers more.  
  
This sent a sudden wave of something warm all through my body. It was like I was awakening to something. It was all so new and exciting. I just couldn’t believe that my tongue was actually touching Cara’s. Then her other hand took my hand pulling it up. When my hand rested somewhere warm and soft it took me a moment to realize what Cara had done. I pulled back from the kiss my cheeks going as red as they could. I looked down at my hand resting on one of her small apple sized breasts through the tee-shirt she wore. I didn’t feel a bra either and I figured I should have since she had been wearing one in that moment I had seen earlier.  
  
I started to pull my hand away like it was on fire as Cara put hers on top of it, “Its okay Avery, you can touch them if you want to. Only if you want to though, no pressure from me. We can stop now.” Her eyes were on me the entire time, there was concern and care on her face mixed with desire. It was clear that she wanted me to keep touching her breast, but it was also clear that she didn’t want to put any pressure on me or make me uncomfortable. I wasn’t uncomfortable even if I was a little confused. I didn’t get why such a pretty young woman who was in college would want a small preteen boy like me. I knew I liked looking at girls her age, but I knew they just thought I was a kid and I was. I mean I had no idea what I’d even do if a girl did like me back no matter her age.  
  
I swallowed, “I just… I’ve never done it before..”  
  
Cara smiled, “I know you haven’t Avery, just like the kiss, but if you want I want to be your first in this too. Here…” She moved my hand off of the mound that was her small breast as she used her other hand to lift her shirt up slightly. She rested my hand on her stomach. “If you want go ahead and slide your hand up under the shirt and feel them for real.” I swallowed as I rubbed her stomach. Cara’s skin was so unbelievably soft and warm. She had almost no fat on her stomach at all and the skin had a silky feel to. I thought about how confusing this all was, but also how nice it was too. Cara wasn’t making me, or even encouraging me, she was just letting me if I wanted to. I moved my hand up under the shirt more, I could feel her skin as I moved up further I felt her ribs then the top of my fingers brushed against the bottom of the swell of her breast.  
  
Cara just gave a delicate nod of consent as my hand moved up further sliding over the entire small mound. Her breast was more than a handful to my preteen hands, but I felt my eyes widen as I realized what I was doing. I was actually touching a real breast. If Marcus saw me he’d be so jealous of me. He’d be sitting there with his jaw open just saying no way! Over and over again. As I thought about that I giggled and Cara said, “What’s so funny?”  
  
I flushed, “Marcus would be really jealous.”  
  
Cara smiled, “Oh yeah, that’s your best friend, huh?” I gave a small nod, “Would you be jealous if you saw him touching a girls breast?”  
  
I giggled, “No, I’d think it was cool that he got to…”  
  
Cara nodded as she said, “Move your hand up a little more Avery.” I did what she wanted and realized then that I had only been on the bottom as I went up over the full swell my palm rested against something firm that I knew had to be a nipple. “Squeeze sweetie.” I squeezed with my fingers feeling the firm shape of the small breast as Cara gave a small sigh, “Here this might make things easier for you.” When she pulled the tee-shirt she wore up over her head my entire brain almost exploded from the new information that I had to take in.  
  
My eyes roamed over her upper body. Her skin was flawless other than a few freckles that dotted her shoulders, her arms were slender, with just a bit of muscle to them, her stomach flat with an inward belly button and all that flawless slightly tanned skin. It was the breasts though that my young fertile mind just got stuck on. Seeing them was giving me a sensory overload. They were glorious as far as I could tell, the best pair of breasts that I had ever seen. Well they were the first pair I had ever seen that weren’t in a swimsuit or bra. “They’re so pretty…”  
  
Cara smiled at my words, “You think so? Not to small huh?” I shook my head, “Yeah Ivan likes them too.” My eyes widened with shock as she said that. Ivan had seen Cara’s breasts? “Yes he’s seen them and more.”  
  
I found my words, “M-more?”  
  
Cara stroked my cheek, “Yes, he’s seen me fully naked more than a few times. We’ve even played some really naughty games together more than a few times. Sometimes we even fall asleep in bed naked together.”  
  
I felt my jaw drop as I tried to get my head around what Cara was telling me. I couldn’t quite get what she was saying. Again I knew what the basics of how babies were made, even sort of understood with my fourth grade mind what sex was in a way, as something that adults did together. I couldn’t work around why Cara would want to be naked with Ivan, or play games with him while naked. “I… but Ivan’s my age and you’re… well…”  
  
“Older? An adult?” I managed a nod, “Well some adults like cute boys your age. I really like you Avery. Just like I like Ivan, and if you want we can play the same kind of games that Ivan and I play, but you can’t tell anyone because I could get into a lot of trouble if we do play those games.” Now that I understood, sort of.  
  
“Why would you get in trouble? My mom would probably be really mad at me if I played naked games with a girl… not the girl.”  
  
Cara smiled, “Oh sweetie, adults aren’t supposed to play these kinds of games with kids your age. Though I really like playing them especially with cute fourth graders like you.” My cheeks flushed again, “So do you promise?” She stroked my cheek with her thumb once more and I felt like my entire world was right with Cara looking at me. She liked me, and I didn’t care if she was older didn’t even really understand why it was bad that she was older. In that moment I most definitely did not feel taken advantage of either. She was guiding, but she was also letting me know I could back out at any time. I didn’t want to though, I was hungry to know more, to have these feelings that were exploding in me for the first time continue.  
  
Outside the rain had died, and just as I said, “I promise.” The power in the apartment came back on, the lights suddenly coming back making me jump and Cara chuckle as her eyes met mine. It hadn’t really been super dark in the room, but the lights made everything more clear. I looked at Cara’s small breasts in the light, liking how I could clearly see the nipples now, which were a darker pink than the mound of flesh surrounding them.  
  
Cara reached out to take my hand putting it back on the rise as she said, “Well then we can find ways to keep playing these kinds of games if you want to.”  
  
I started to say something else when my phone starting ringing, which again made me jump. My hand flying off of Cara’s breast. She chuckled grabbing it from where it was on the table handing it to me. Of course it was my mom calling moms have a sixth sense when their sons are having too much fun. I answered on the third ring, “Hey mom.”  
  
“Avery, I’m on my way to pick you up, did you behave for Coach Cara?” Apparently in the past two hours or so my mom had learned Cara’s name.  
  
“Yes mom.’  
  
“Good, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes, I need to take care of some things so you need to be ready to go.” The phone went dead as I looked back up at Cara while putting it down on her table.  
  
Cara stood up, “Well I guess our games are over for today huh?” I watched as she pulled her shirt on before starting for the dryer where she had put my soccer uniform. She handed it to me and without thinking I took the large tee-shirt off right in front of her to hand to her as I pulled my soccer clothes on. It wasn’t until I was putting the shorts on that I realized that I was standing in Cara’s apartment in just my spider-man briefs. I looked at Cara with my cheeks flushed, as I pulled my soccer shirt on. Her eyes were lingering on my soccer shorts though I had no idea why. Then she smiled once, “Hmm you have really cute taste in underwear Avery.”  
  
I flushed just slightly, “T-thanks…” As I started to put my shoes on something occurred to me, “Cara?”  
  
She sat down on the couch next to me, “Yes Avery?” Her hand was playing with my now dry hair, her fingers running through it gently sending shivers of pleasure through my body. I don’t know why her playing with my hair was so nice when other adults ruffled it I got annoyed.  
  
“D-do yo really like me.”  
  
Cara put her arm around my shoulders then and gently pulled me until I was in her arms, “I do indeed really like you Avery. You’re exactly the kind of boy that I like to date. We have to keep it a secret though, your mom and dad I don’t think would like me dating you.”  
  
“Because you’re older than me?” Cara kissed my cheek as if to confirm that I was right. It felt exciting honestly to even think about the fact that I might be Cara’s boyfriend. I figured that she might play games with Ivan, but he was her brother so he couldn’t be her boyfriend too. Of course I was still missing the fact that earlier she had said she liked more than one boy on the team, but I could only focus on me. “I won’t tell anyone ever Cara, but I don’t think my mom’s going to let me come over here alone again.”  
  
It was true, my mom wouldn’t let me spend the night at Cara’s no way, I wasn’t her little brother. Cara as the knock came to the front door said, “Let me worry about your mom, you just worry about practicing your shots for the game next Saturday like I said at practice today okay?”  
  
I got up following her, “Okay.” After Cara and my mom got through introductions I gave Cara a goodbye hug quickly and was in the car with my mom before I was even aware of it. As mom was pulling out of the complex I said, “Cara’s a much better coach than Mr. Wents, mom.”  
  
My mom grunted, “no surprise there, Will couldn’t have talked his way out of a paper bag.” I had no idea what that meant, but I let it go. I did wonder though how Cara was going to convince my mom to let me stay with her or at least go over to her place again for a few hours so we could continue our game that we had just started. That night I dreamed of touching Cara’s breasts again and I woke up the following morning with a boner that was so hard it took me more than five minutes to go pee!


	2. The Sleepover

The bleachers on either side of the soccer field were filled with people today as I arrived with my mom. Parents from the kids of both teams were there, along with friends and other random people. I always wondered why some people who didn’t know anyone other than other adults came to the games, but whatever. I could see all the other silver and black uniforms of my teammates on the side where my mom led me. She split away to go up back to the bleachers with my backpack in her hand. I was so excited to see Marcus most of all as it had been a week since we had seen each other. Even though yesterday we played some Fortnite online together. As I approached Marcus he said, “Dude you’re late Coach Cara’s gonna chew you out!”

I shrugged, “Not my fault mom kept saying she had to do something else before we could leave.” My mom had been on the phone the entire drive over talking with someone about some plan she had that she hadn’t told me about yet. I looked over at where Coach Cara was standing she had a whistle around her neck and a clipboard in her hand today. She wore a uniform just like mine though hers fit better on her than mine did. My mind went right back to the other Saturday, with the rain and those special moments up in her apartment. Most every day this past week I had thought about how I had seen and touched her breasts. Some days I had thought about it more than once, how nice they had looked and felt.

I was thinking about that when Cara walked over to where Marcus and I were standing. Marcus moved off as she crouched down in front of me, “Hey little man you made it!” I felt my cheeks flush as I nodded, “Good. Did you practice your kicks like I asked?” I nodded again, “Good!” She squeezed one of my shoulders standing up as she looked over at the other team. I was thinking about how pretty Cara’s green eyes were again when I felt like someone was close by me. I turned to see Ivan standing there.

Ivan said, “Cara really likes you.”

I felt a little flushed still, “I like Cara too, um she’s a really awesome coach.”

Ivan’s darker complexion made it harder to see if he flushed, but he did, “Yeah really awesome.”

Cara blew her whistle right then as she said, “Okay boys line up.” We all lined up together on the line at the edge of the filed. On the other side the team that was blue with white outlines was doing the same thing with their coach. He was still talking with them about the game today. Cara turned back to look at all of us, “I want a good clean game boys. No pushing the other boys around and remember to have fun out there. Win or lose doesn’t matter, what matters is that you have fun.” She said our names giving us all our positions with Marcus going to the goal which he said still felt a little strange to him.

I moved into position on the front line next to Ivan who smiled at me. I liked Ivan but we had never been really close friends. I mean I had gone to his birthday party, but we didn’t do sleepovers and that kind of stuff. I wasn’t sure what to make of it just like the whole thing with Cara. When the whistle from the ref was blown Ivan got the ball passing it to me. I can’t say that we’re all that good, both teams kept loosing the ball and passing it round until finally I managed to get it again. I remembered the stuff that Coach Cara had told me, how I should use my speed to get around the other boys. I tried that, finding that I could run pretty fast even while kicking the ball, but my kick at the goal didn’t result in a point just in the goalie catching it and giving it back to his team.

The game continued like that through the whole first half and by the end of it I felt really sweaty and hot. We all got water and that was when Ivan standing next to me said, “You can’t ever tell anyone what you and my sister do.” I looked at him strangely and Ivan just said, “Promise. It’ll get Cara into lots of trouble.”

I suddenly remembered last Saturday and some of the things that Cara had told me. I wondered how often she talked with Ivan. He was her brother, and I’d seen her hug and kiss his cheek more than once. I figured Ivan was just being a good brother who really loved his sister. Well I loved Cara too, or well really liked her a whole lot! “I wouldn’t, I don’t want Cara to get into trouble.” Ivan nodded then tapped his water bottle with mine before he headed off to get ready for the second half of the game. I guess that being nearly twelve made him know a lot more about stuff than I did. I mean I was still confused by what had happened on Saturday. Not that I hadn’t liked it, just that well… I mean Cara was older than me, and we had done some naughty stuff. I was pretty sure my mom would flip if she had known that I had seen Cara naked from the waist up.

I went back to the field as well, but stopped for a moment when I saw Cara bending down and talking to Marcus with her hands on his shoulders. Twice he had almost given up goals, but he hadn’t so she was clearly proud of him as she smiled at him and squeezed his shoulders. It was exactly like how she talked with me I realized. It probably felt really nice for Marcus too, it was way better than how Coach Wents had treated us. If he wasn’t yelling at us after the game then he had probably been yelling at the ref during the game.

The other team was lining back up as well. I took one last look over at Cara who was holding her clipboard again. She smiled at me as I saw Sam sitting in the chair next to hers. He wasn’t playing today because he had sprained his wrist. She said something to Sam which made him smile then giggle. The whistle was blown by the ref then, and I was focused totally on the game once more. Ivan got the ball before the other team passing it to me and with his and Billy’s help I was able to get the ball to the other teams goal. This time with some passing I managed to kick it into the goal which shocked me for a second a I had never made a goal before. Ivan gave me a High Five and Billy fist bumped before we all ran to catch up to the other team.

I was having way more fun than I had ever had on the field. Cara seeing my goal from the sidelines gave me a thumbs up as I ran to the other side of the field smiling. I was glad that Coach Wents had quit last weekend. Now really glad for a lot of reasons. We ended up tying one to one when the game was done and I felt all tired and sweaty but also amazing. Cara gave each of us a pat and squeeze on the shoulder as she said, “Well boys you did great out there! Now go tell the other team good game.” We started going down the line the two teams shaking hands or fist bumping to say good game.

I was walking back over with Ivan and Marcus both next to me when I noticed that my backpack was next to the chair that Cara had been sitting in. As we all approached Marcus said, “Its so much more fun with Cara as our coach don’t you think Avery?”

I gave a nod, “Yeah!”

Ivan said, “My sister loves coaching kids our ages. She’s going to school to be a fifth grade teacher and she plans to coach too!”

As he said that we were close enough for Cara to hear, “That’s right little bro, mom’s waiting for you.” Ivan actually hugged Cara quickly and whispered something in her ear as she kissed his forehead, “I promise you be good for mom. Your dad’s out of town and I know she’s lonely.” Ivan just smiled with a small flush on his cheeks. He ran over to his mom, she looked a whole lot like an older version of Cara, though she was a mom she looked at least ten years younger than my mom. Marcus was getting some water that Sam had handed to him as his mom approached to tell Marcus it was time to head out. Sam’s mom was there as well telling Cara that he should be good to play next Saturday.

I was looking around for my mom a moment later as I finished my water bottle when a hand rested on my shoulder, “Hey there little man, your mom had to go take care of something important.”

I knew what that meant. Since the divorce my mom had started referring to her dates with guys as ‘something important’. I looked up at Cara who was standing behind me. She walked around me to start folding up her chair as I said, “Mom had a date you mean?”

Cara shrugged, “I suppose that she did,” she looked at me, “But don’t worry Coach Cara stepped up for your mom and agreed to watch you til Sunday morning.” She winked, “If you want to stay over and play some PS5 that is?”

I felt my cheeks flush as I also smiled really big, “Yeah! That’d be so cool! Is Ivan going to be there?”

Cara smiled, “Not this weekend no, just you and me is that okay?” I nodded that it was, “Good grab your bag. I’m going to order us a pizza when we get to the apartment while you take a shower.”

“A shower?”

“Absolutely, I do not want stinky boy on my game controllers.” She winked at me to show she was joking, “Your mom even brought you a change of clothes for tomorrow and Pjs for tonight.” Now I knew why my mom had wanted me to bring my backpack today.

As we walked to Cara’s car I said, “How did you know that my mom was going to want someone to watch me?”

Cara opening the trunk said, “Well you know they invented this little rectangular thing that you put in a pocket?”

It took me a moment to put the pieces together, “Oh my mom called you?”

Cara closed the trunk with the chair now inside of it, “Well not really, I called your mom and a few of the other single moms on the team to let them know that I am not opposed to watching their boys if they need someone too. I used to babysit when I was in high school all the time.”

Getting into the passenger seat I said, “Who did you used to babysit?”

Cara said, “Well boys in the neighborhood, sometimes my brother too, but he was always kind of clingy with mom more than me. Though now he likes sleeping over at my apartment so he can play PS5...and other things.” She started the car turning down the music as she pulled out of the parking lot. I had no idea what she meant by other things, but I wasn’t going to be in the dark for very long. As we got onto the freeway she said, “You did really good out there today Avery. I can tell you were practicing your shots.”

I flushed, “I did, every day! Its… uh I like trying to get better for you Coach Cara, I didn’t like Coach Wents at all.”

Cara looked over at me then back at the road, “No William wasn’t a very good coach, guy just liked yelling at people. That’s not a good coaching method. I like encouraging boys by learning about them and then finding their strengths and weaknesses.” She pulled off of the freeway, “Of course William and I also see boys your age quite differently. He only coached because it got him out of the house on weekends. I do it because I like teaching young boys things…” She parked looking over at me, “Especially boys like you Avery. I really like teaching you things, and I like that your mom is okay with me taking care of you.”

I felt my cheeks flush, “But you take care of Ivan. That’s probably why she’s okay with it.”

Cara opened her car door, “True enough, come on.” We headed up to the apartment again. As we climbed the stairs to the second floor Cara asked, “So what do you like on your pizza Avery?”

I liked what most boys my age did, “uh pepperoni and sausage or ham nothing too spicy.”

Cara nodded, “I see, shouldn’t be a problem. I like sausage myself. I’m kind of partial to those little breakfast ones.” She smiled over at me and as a boy of ten in the fourth grade innuendo went right over my short head. Even the small bite she did to her bottom lip as she looked at me didn’t register with me at all as to the fact that Cara liked me. I knew that she liked me though because of other stuff, but a part of me was still so confused by the stuff last weekend. Also the things that Ivan had said. I really liked though that Cara liked me, and wanted me to come over to her apartment. Was it a little strange that she wanted to take a fourth grader to her apartment as a college student? Well I didn’t notice that kind of stuff. Cara was my coach after all, and my mom trusted her to watch me.

“Yeah I like those with syrup,” Was how I responded to her saying that about the breakfast sausage. I was thinking of those Jimmy Dean ones that my mom liked to buy that went with my eggs and pancakes when she sometimes made me breakfast.

Cara put a hand on my shoulder twisting me towards the bedroom, “Now you’re just stalling little man, into the shower!” She gently pushed me that way. I giggled when she ruffled my hair as I took off for the bathroom. I really liked Cara now that I was getting to know her, she didn’t treat me like other adults did. I knew that she wasn’t a real adult, by that I mean that she wasn’t out of college, but she wasn’t a teenager, so that was an adult right? In the bathroom I pulled my soccer uniform off, but stayed in my briefs as I started the water in the tub. It was like my tub at home so I saw right away where the switch was for the shower. I pulled it and the water started going. I liked that Cara trusted I was able to do my own showers at ten.

Of course I knew that if I couldn’t figure it out I would have gone to get her. Once the shower was going I pulled my briefs off and got inside closing the curtain around the shower. I used to take baths, but its been about a year since I stopped doing that! I just felt like it made me sound to kiddie like and I was ten now, in the double digits! I wasn’t a little kid anymore. Plus Marcus and a few other boys on the team had said that they took showers.

I looked around Cara’s shower, she had a bottle of body wash with little flowers on its label. I picked it up smelling it and deciding that it was very girly in its smell. Then I thought about how Cara would probably be disappointed in me if I didn’t get myself clean so I just shrugged and poured some out onto my hands to lather and wash. I can’t say that I was very thorough with my washing just that I got the body wash over my body then rinsed it off. I didn’t wash my hair at all I just put it under the water to get it wet. Then I turned the shower off just as quickly. I was probably in it for all of ten minutes if that, I always took quick showers.

I grabbed a towel and dried off standing in the middle of the shower when I realized that I had forgotten something really important. I hadn’t grabbed my clothes to change into after I was done with the shower! I pulled the curtain back catching a look at myself in the mirror across the way where the sink was. I was definitely a scrawny barely over four foot tall fourth grader. I climbed out of the shower going over to the bathroom door with the towel wrapped around my middle. I stepped out into the bedroom and didn’t see Cara. I had left my backpack in the living room on the coffee table so I had to go out there in just a towel!

When I stepped into the living room area of her one bedroom apartment Cara was sitting on the couch, but she had changed out of her soccer coach uniform. She was now in a tank top like tee-shirt and a pair of really small shorts. Her dirty blonde hair was no longer up in a ponytail but hanging own over her shoulders. When she saw me with the towel around my middle she smiled, “Forget something?” I flushed with a nod as I went to get my clothes from my backpack. I had to hold the towel closed with one hand while I grabbed my clothes with the other. The entire time I felt like a pair of eyes were on me. It wasn’t uncomfortable though at all, I couldn’t really explain why it just felt nice that Cara was watching me get my clothes.

When I turned back with them in hand there was a small smile on her face as she watched me walk back to the bedroom. I wasn’t sure why my heart beat a little faster, but if Cara wanted to look at me like that forever I’d let her. Back in the bathroom I dropped the towel on the floor and realized that the pajamas my mom had packed from me were my favorite ones! I have five pairs but these were the ones that I wore as many nights I a row as I could.

Because it was my pajamas my mom had also packed a fresh pair of briefs that I put on first. I wondered what Cara would think of them, they were Mario themed as I really liked the Mario games, and they matched my Mario pajama onesie that I zipped up once I had it on. I walked out of the bathroom and almost jumped when I saw Cara sitting on her bed watching me as I came out. “Well aren’t you just adorable…” She smiled slipping off of the bed, “Come on I think someone needs his hair combed.” I flushed as she led me back into the bathroom.

Cara grabbed a comb from her sink drawer quickly. I wanted to tell her that I knew how to comb my own hair, but I could see how she wanted to do it so I let her. She rested a hand on my shoulder pushing me forward a bit more as she began to comb my hair. “You have very nice hair Avery, you know that?” I shook my head with a flush as she finished by parting it down the middle onto each side of my head, “A little long, but nice. Could do with a small trim.”

I said, “I like it long.” I also did not like haircuts at all!

Cara squeezed my shoulders after she put the comb back in the drawer, “I do too sweetie.” For some reason my eyes met hers in the mirror. Cara was taller than my mom who was five feet and four inches, probably by three or so inches. Cara was more than a foot taller than me, standing in front of her my head came to about her breasts. So when she moved forward to squeeze my shoulders I felt her small breasts brush against the back of my head. She leaned down then and kissed the top of my head, “Did you have fun today?”

I nodded and I felt like Cara was about to do something else when she stroked my shoulders, but it was right then that there was a knock to her front door. She sighed just barely before heading out to get the door. I came out of the bathroom a moment behind her and saw the guy that gave her the pizza walking away as she swung the apartment door closed. I could smell the pizza from where I was. Cara had ordered from Marco’s Pizza as the box stated. She sat it down on the small counter in her kitchen then she grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

When she saw me she said, “So how many slices of pizza can you put away little man?”

I shrugged, “Uh two.” Cara put two down on the plate then two on her own as she carried them over to the couch. She had put on a cartoon as I sat down on the couch next to her with her handing me my plate. I thought it was really cool that we were just eating on her couch without having to get TV trays or even sitting at a table. When she hit play on the show I said, “What are we watching.”

“Its called Futurama, its about this guy from around our time that gets frozen and wakes up a thousand year into the future. Its funny I think you’ll like it, do you know The Simpsons?” I gave a nod as she said, “Well its from the same guy that made that show.” The show was pretty strange I decided as I watched it while eating next to Cara. She sat close to me, to the point that I could feel her warmth as we watched. The show was also pretty funny too, there was this robot named Bender that drank alcohol as fuel, and his best friend was a not so bright guy named Fry.

Cara got us both a can of soda from the fridge as I started on my second piece of pizza. It was pepperoni and sausage both with just the right amount of cheese. When I drank my soda too fast I felt like I had to burp, but I really tried hard to keep it in as I didn’t want Cara to think that I was rude or something like that. What I didn’t count on was that my body was going to betray me when I went to open my mouth to get another drink I burped instead and pretty loudly too.

Cara sitting on the couch next to me chuckled, “Good one Avery.”

I flushed, “Excuse me!”

Cara said, “Don’t worry about it little man, I’m not your mom I think boys burping is cute.”

My eyes looked at her and I tried to burp again this one wasn’t as loud which made me giggle and Cara reached over tickling my sides which made me giggle even more as she leaned over to tickle me until I was squirming on the couch trying to get away. When she stopped tickling me I was laying on the couch with her leaning over me, our faces inches apart. I burped again and giggled when she pulled back and waved her hand in front of her face, “Your burp smells like pepperoni.” I giggled more when she tickled one of my ribs.

She stopped tickling me again as she leaned over. I said the first thing that came into my mind, “Y-you’re really pretty!”

Cara smiled, “Oh am I?” I nodded yes with my cheeks flushing, “Hmm.” her finger stroked my cheek, “Say Avery could I kiss you again?” Suddenly I was back to last Saturday, the feeling of Cara’s lips on my own. She was so much older than me, taller, bigger, and she could just take what she wanted, but she asked me what I wanted. Cara was so gentle and caring as she stroked my cheek waiting for me to answer her back.

“Yeah.” I said with a flush on my cheeks. Those really strange feelings in my chest were back, the kind that were so confusing that I didn’t know how to figure them out. They felt nice, but also a little scary. I knew though that Cara wouldn’t let them scare me, I trusted her to make them feel not scary honestly. When her lips brushed mine those feelings rushed from my chest all over my body. I felt alive I guess that’s the way to describe it. The feelings that Cara gave me were wonderful as her lips touched mine, and they didn’t feel wrong because I wanted to feel them.

She pulled back from the kiss after a moment, licking her lips as she sat up again, “I think you’re getting better at kissing Avery.”

I sat up with my heart beating really fast and those strange feelings in my lower middle that were making my penis stiffen. When I was younger I had called it a peepee, but mom had insisted on telling me the proper names when I was about six so I knew them. I also knew the name dick because Marcus’s older brother had called them dicks once when we both called them penises or well Marcus called it a peter. I didn’t really get why Cara kissing me made that happen though. I knew enough to know that it probably had something to do with the same stuff from last weekend, but I didn’t know what Cara wanted from me.

Cara stood up grabbing our two plates taking them to the kitchen. She put the box of pizza away in the fridge as well while I went back to watching the show. I didn’t know what else to do as Cara cleaned up. The feelings inside of me were so confusing, not bad at all just new. After she finished cleaning Cara came and sat down next to me on the couch, she gently put her arm around my shoulders which I really liked before she kissed the top of my head, “This is all really confusing huh?”

I looked up at Cara as I said, “Yeah really confusing.”

Cara’s fingers brushed through my now dry hair as she said softly, “Its okay if its confusing, its all new for you.”

I liked how her fingers were softly running through my hair, she wasn’t combing it with them she was just gently stroking her fingers through it. Honestly it felt as nice as the kissing, but it wasn’t as confusing. I don’t know why I did it, but I admitted the truth to Cara, “The kissing made me get a boner.” That was what Marcus’s big brother had called them.

Cara stopped stroking my hair as she said, “That’s perfectly natural Avery. Do you ever wake up with a boner?”

I didn’t have to think about that one, I woke up with them lots of times in the mornings. It always meant that I had a really full bladder so I had to run to the bathroom. “Y-yeah but I don’t have to pee right now.”

Cara chuckled as she kissed the top of my head again, “No I bet you don’t. Do you know why boys get boners?”

“Cause they gotta pee in the morning.” That was what Marcus and I had figured out, though his brother had just laughed at us for some reason.  
Again she sounded amused, “Well that’s one reason, but the other reason is that when something feels good your body responds to it. Kissing me feels really good so your penis gets stiff. It happens to Ivan a lot as well.”

She started stroking my hair again as I looked up at her, “You’ve seen Ivan’s boner?”

Cara’s dark green eyes met mine, “I sure have, he’s my brother after all and we have sleep overs all the time. Back when I used to live with him sometimes he’d come sleep in my bed all night long. Now he comes and stays the weekend sometimes.”

I smiled, “Like I am right now?”

Cara leaned down and kissed my cheek, “Yes little man just like you are right now. In fact I hope your mom lets you stay over with me more than once. Would you like that idea?” I gave a small nod as Cara smiled, “I would too.” She studied me for a moment then rested her hand on the top of my onesie just about in the middle of my chest, “I really like you Avery, and I want you to tell me if I do something you don’t like or are uncomfortable with.”

I felt a small flush rush to my cheeks as I said, “I really like you too Cara.” I did and I really wished right then that she’d kiss me again. She was just looking at me though, so close that I could see the few little flakes of brown in her green eyes. Well right then I decided if she wasn’t going to kiss me, but she was this close to me then I was going to kiss her. That was what I did! I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers. When I did a small smile appeared on Cara’s lips before she returned the kiss. This time it felt even better as Cara’s tongue touched my own. Somehow I felt myself falling back onto the couch as I landed on my back with Cara leaning over me to kiss me.

I felt amazing, the confusing parts about why Cara wanted to kiss me were sort of going away. She kissed Ivan and he was only a year older than me. So if she kissed him, then there wasn’t any reason why she couldn’t kiss me. I figured that she wanted me to be her boyfriend, after all your own brother can’t be your boyfriend. Those fluttery feelings all through my body that the kissing produced were nice, and they made my penis go back up again in my underwear.

After a few minutes though of kissing Cara pulled back. I thought that she was going to stop our kissing instead she surprised me when she sat up just enough to pull that small tank-top she was wearing up and over her head. My young eyes feasted on her breasts, for me they were more than a handful as I was just a boy of ten. Her nipples were a dark pink and erect as she leaned back over me. They hung down in this state so I could see what was clearly cleavage and it was amazing. What was even more amazing was when she kissed me again, but this time she took both of my hands before she did. Cara put them on her breasts, “Here little man squeeze them like last time.”

When her lips touched mine I squeezed her firm breasts. They felt so nice and soft in my palms. I tried rubbing a finger over her erect nipples, they felt really different than the rest of the breast. Meanwhile Cara’s tongue was rubbing mine and I felt one of her hands on my belly rubbing down it. My whole body felt like it was floating then Cara’s hand touched lower on the onesie at my middle. When I felt her palm rest where my boner was inside the pajama bottoms I pulled back from our kiss. I reached down between us and pulled her hand away quickly. I had been told so many times that adults weren’t supposed to touch that place. Also the feelings of her touching me there scared me if I have to be honest.

Cara’s face was still inches from my own. “Too much?”

I could feel my face flushed as she asked and I said, “I- um only I’m supposed to touch that place… that’s what my mom always says… unless a doctor has to for medical reasons.”

Cara softly kissed my lips as she said, “You’re right Avery. Though you know you’re not supposed to touch a girl’s breasts without her letting you either right?”

I had not known that, “Really?”

Cara nodded, “Yes really. I let you though because I wanted you to. It feels nice to touch them huh?” I nodded because it really did, I was already really fascinated with breasts. “I want to make you feel really nice too Avery, but it has to be okay with you. So if its not okay then I won’t touch your penis, but you’re allowed to let someone else that you like touch it if you want them to. Its your penis not your mom’s.”

Cara sat up then as I lay there on the couch trying to think what she was telling me. It had felt a little embarrassing when Cara had touched it. The uncomfortable feelings had been because of my mom’s words about other people touching my privates. Cara wasn’t wrong though she had let me touch her breasts and I knew that breasts were private parts on girls. I sat up next to Cara again, “Why did you touch it?”

Cara pulled me to her till the side of my head actually rested against one of her exposed breasts, “Because I wanted to make you feel really good. Having someone else touch it makes it feel really good.” I had a feeling that she knew that was true from experiences with Ivan. “Have you ever touched it when its stiff other than to go pee in the morning?”

I shook my head, “No I don’t think I’m supposed to. I was told once to stop when I was six.”

Cara sighed, “Your mom seems like the type that would do that. Better to just not have the conversation till you’re older…”

I was confused, “What conversation.”

“Well Avery do you know where babies come from?”

I did indeed so I told Cara, “Yeah from when a mom and dad have sex. Its something adults do to make families. Dad said once that he’d go over it more with me when I got to ‘that age’ though I don’t know what age he meant.”

Cara sighed again, “Well you’re not wrong that is where babies come from. Do you know what sex is though?”

I shrugged, “Uh well I mean they both get naked and the dad sticks his pete uh er penis in the girls um place and it makes a baby.”

Cara chuckled, “Her place? You mean vagina.” I nodded leaning against her side feeling my cheeks heat this was really embarrassing stuff to be talking about for a boy! “Well that is sort of correct, but its not all of it. See that’s why you get boners. So you can have sex and make a baby.”

I felt my eyes widen as I sat up fully on the couch, “But I don’t want a baby!”

Cara pulled me back to her as she chuckled again, “oh little man you can’t make a baby yet, you’re too young for that.”

“Then why do I get boners when we kiss!”

Cara ruffled my hair, “Its a natural reaction to kissing and touching. Just because you can’t make babies it doesn’t mean that you can’t have sex. Lots of adults have sex just to have sex because it feels good. Your parents don’t want you to know that it feels good, because you’re only ten. To them that’s too young to know that it feels good, and they don’t want to have uncomfortable conversations with you. I think that boys your age should know all about how sex works so that when you get older you’ll know how to be safe about it and to know if you want it or not.”

Those were lots of words and I had to sit there and really think about them, which Cara let me do as she sat next to me running her hands through my hair again. My penis had gotten soft with all the talking, but as I felt her fingers in my hair and her breast against the side of my face I felt it start growing again. I was getting it now, I was starting to understand what I wanted and that was why it got stiff. I liked how nice it felt when Cara kissed me, now amazing it felt when she let me touch her breasts. I had even liked it I realized when she touched my penis, I had just been told so often that only I was allowed to touch it and only for cleaning that I had gotten scared.

So I asked, “You want to have sex with me?”

Cara stopped stroking my hair as she said, “Eventually yes I do Avery, but not till you’re ready to go that far. I don’t think you’ll be ready tonight, but if we keep talking about it I think we could get that far yes.”

I looked up at her, “But I’m only ten.”

Cara stroked my cheek with her thumb, “You are, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have sex. I think you’re a very handsome young man and I want to be with you. Its up to you though Avery, its your decision. I can talk with you about it, tell you about your feelings because I’m an adult and I’ve been through these confusing feelings.”

“So…. I’d be your boyfriend?”

Cara smiled, “You already are sweetie at least to me you are, do you want to be my boyfriend?” I gave a nod because I very much wanted to be her boyfriend. Cara smiled, “That’s nice. There’s just one thing though Avery, this has to stay between us. Your mom, dad, no one else can know that you’re my boyfriend. Its our secret. If you’re confused by it you can talk with me about it in private, or you can talk to Ivan but no one else.”

I understood why right away, “Because I’m not supposed to have a girlfriend yet?”

“That and I’m also ten years older than you.” That was what brought me back to the whole adults aren’t supposed to touch your naughty places. Well if Cara was my girlfriend then that was different I rationalized in my young brain. Boyfriends and girlfriends were like moms and dads before they became moms and dads. So in that way I could touch Cara and she could touch me.

I asked Cara, “So even though I can’t make babies I can still do sex stuff? Why if its not going to make a baby?”

Cara kissed the top of my head, “Well little man there’s two reasons why the first is that sex stuff feels good even when its not to make babies. The second is that I figure its because its good practice for when you get older so you know how to do it.”

To me that made lots of sense, I mean Cara was an adult and she thought it so clearly other adults probably had the same idea. Not that I really understood that Cara wanted to have sex with me because I was a preteen boy and she liked boys my age more than older men. All I cared about was that she liked me and wanted to be with me. The age thing didn’t really factor in for me at all. I knew Cara was older than me, but for me that didn’t matter, she was very pretty and nice. She was willing to explain things to me that other adults weren’t, and she was doing it all while letting me think about it too.

So I finally said, “um Cara can we kiss some more?” I really wanted to do more kissing, it felt really good, “a-and this time you can t-touch it if you want to…”

Cara looking at me said, “You’re sure Avery? Its okay if you don’t want me to I’ll still kiss you I like kissing you, and I don’t need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

I kept my eyes on hers, “It doesn’t… I was just worried that you weren’t supposed to touch me there, but now I understand girlfriends are supposed to like doctors if they have to also.”

Cara smiled, stroking my cheek, “Well if a doctor ever touches it like a girlfriend then you tell me or one of your parents.”

“How would I know if they did?”

“After tonight you will Avery. I’m going to show you how a girlfriend touches it and makes you feel really good all over. If a doctor or an adult that you don’t want to touch you there ever does it like I do then you tell me or a parent. I asked your permission first and they probably won’t.” I nodded that was right in line with what my mom had told me before. Cara leaned down then and kissed my lips again. Within seconds I was back on the couch laying on my back with Cara leaning over me while kissing me.

I put my hands back on her breasts without her prompting me to and they felt as amazing now as they had before. I loved how even though they weren’t all that big they were still really squishy and the hard nipples felt nice when I rubbed a finger across them too. I liked how they moved under my finger. The kiss went on for a long while with Cara’s tongue caressing mine. I was pretty sure that I was getting much better at kissing. Cara seemed to really like kissing me too so I figured I must be good at it. Then I felt her hand on my stomach again, rubbing down from the center of it going lower and lower.

Those fluttery feelings in my stomach were back again when I felt her hand go down to my middle area. When her fingers brushed my boner I stopped our kissing for just a second as my brain tried to process the feeling. This time I didn’t move my hand to stop her, instead I just looked into Cara’s eyes as I felt her fingers rub me. Softly Cara said, “You’ve got a nice boner Avery.” I felt a flush on my cheeks then Cara said, “Would you let me see it?”  
I swallowed, she wanted to see my penis now? Well if we were going to have sex eventually she’d have to see it right? Even with my limited knowledge up till now I knew that you had to get naked to have sex. Cara was my girlfriend so I nodded, “Yes.” I don’t know why it felt right to say it, but it did. It also felt both exciting and naughty too that I was going to let someone that wasn’t my parents or doctor see it.

Cara sat up on the couch pulling me up into a sitting position as she slipped off of the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of it. She smiled at me with her knees touching mine as she leaned over to gently kiss my cheek. Then her hand was on the zipper of my Mario onesie pulling it down. I felt flushed and excited, but I was decidedly not uncomfortable about this development. I mean my penis was uncomfortable, but it was stiff so that was why, not because I didn’t want this. There was a small part of my brain that said this was something wrong, but I didn’t listen to it because it felt right. I wanted Cara to make me feel good, because I knew that she knew how to.

I watched as she pushed the zipper down all the way to the bottom. With part of my stomach exposed like that Cara said, “ut oh….” I didn’t know what she meant until she tickled my exposed stomach with her fingers making me giggle as she said, “Sorry can’t resist a boy tummy!” I giggled again when she tickled my sides under the onesie. This of course made me squirm and I didn’t know it until Cara stopped, but it made my Mario themed briefs pop out of the onesie and showed off my boner pressing inside of them perfectly.

Cara stopped tickling me, as I calmed back down I looked up at her then down at what she was looking at. I flushed as I realized that Cara could indeed see my boner in my briefs. I put a hand over it embarrassed before I remembered that Cara had asked to see it so I moved my hand away. Being who I was it didn’t even occur to me that I would think it was too small. My penis was just the size that it was rather it was hard or soft. Cara went to rest her hands on my sides again inside the onesie but she didn’t tickle me, instead she gently massaged up and down them.

I relaxed back on the couch again my little penis still proudly making that pup tent in my briefs. The way that it pushed Mario out was kind of funny. Cara rested a finger on the top of it and when she did I felt my penis twitch in surprise. Her eyes met mine, “Well I think someone likes how I touch his penis huh?” I nodded when her finger ran the length of me through the briefs, “Hmm lets see what we have here.” She said it casually, but there was something in Cara’s voice that was anything but casual. I had never really seen desire on a girls face before, but that was what Cara had. When she talked she was kind of out of breath as well.

She pulled at the elastic band on my briefs pulling them out then down making it cup at the bottom of my sack, which pushed my entire boner out for her to see. Cara’s eyes were on it, her hands resting on my legs now as she took it in. I looked down at it, when stiff my penis was roughly two and a half inches. Maybe a few centimeters more than that, but roughly right there. Though I had no idea it was really skinny too, like about as thin as a pencil. The head was unexposed and I could remember around six my mom teaching me how to clean it after an incident.

Cara’s finger rested on the tip gently moving it she was still a little breathless as she spoke, “You have an adorable penis Avery. It just the right size for a boy your age too.” She smiled looking up at me as two of her fingers rested at about the middle of the shaft. She slowly stroked the skin and when she did the feelings it produced were all new and so exciting. They rushed through my body as she stroked the skin sliding it back until the head popped out. Then Cara leaned over and before I could comprehend what happened her tongue slipped across the newly exposed head. The rush of feelings that produced sent those new feelings soaring through my entire body.

The first thought out of my head though was, “You just licked where I pee!”

Cara smiled looking up at me as she slipped off of the coffee table on her knees in front of me. “I’m about to do a lot more than that Avery. I’m going to make this little bit of you feel really good now okay? Do you trust me?”

I nodded yes, “I do Cara.” I said as I wanted to let her know with words too that I did.

Cara smiled as she squeezed my legs before she leaned over and kissed my belly. Those kisses made my entire body flutter a little as she kissed lower, down beside my boner. Then she kissed the still exposed head with my foreskin pulled back. That sent a second wave of those new feelings through my body. I felt so good that I had to let it out when Cara’s lips sucked the tip into her mouth. I breathed in deeply letting it escape as a huge long sigh of pleasure. I had never felt something so amazing. Her mouth had sucked all of my preteen boner inside by then. The two and a half inches or so were all in her warm mouth. When I felt something warm and soft press to the head I knew it was her tongue. She started sucking on me then too, moving her mouth up and down the length.

I could feel Cara’s hair on my tummy, her hands on my sides inside the onesie still as her lips and mouth started sucking and bobbing up and down on my boner. I didn’t really get what was happening, later I’d learn that it was called a blow job, but right now all I knew was that my entire body felt so incredible! I pressed up to her mouth by instinct alone as she sucked on me, then she pulled her mouth off with her tongue licking the length sliding down to lick my balls too. I was breathing really heavily and these really amazing feelings were swimming in my entire body. I told Cara too, “Something’s h-happening.”

Cara looked up at me from where she was on the floor, “Good, just let it happen Avery I promise you’re going to like it.” Then her mouth was on my stiff penis again sucking me back in as her tongue played with it. I don’t know how long she sucked and rubbed with her tongue and lips, but it kept getting more and more amazing as the moments passed by. I could feel her hands rubbing up and down my sides, her hair still on my tummy as she moved up and down on my erect boyhood. I couldn’t have stopped what happened next even if I had wanted to.

I gasped, “C-Cara!” I wasn’t sure what was happening but I needed to let her know that something was happening. Then it did, my entire body seemed to ignite with a thousands million suns as I came for the first time in my young life. The feelings were everywhere and my penis became about a thousand times more sensitive than it had been moments before as Cara brushed her tongue over the head. They kept coming too, those feelings, washing over me like waves. They were waves of pleasure each one stronger than the one before until they started to wane.

I could feel Cara’s tongue still rubbing over the length of me while I was still buried in her warm mouth. She licked and sucked while I twitched inside of it unaware of anything other than those amazing feelings that it was producing. Slowly as they ebbed away Cara slipped her mouth off of me. I felt her tongue lick along the length once as she sat back to look at me. My little boner was covered in saliva from her mouth, the head looking more red than usual. “W-what happened?” I managed breathlessly.

Cara squeezed my legs before pulling my underwear back up over my boner, “You had an orgasm little man, that’s the other reason why we have sex, because it feels good.”

I still felt flushed as I said, “Do girls have them too?”

Cara moved to sit down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders, “Oh they most certainly do. I’ll show you how that works one day too I promise.” She kissed the side of my head as I yawned. I didn’t want to be tired, but as those feelings of the orgasm passed away I realized that I was so very tired. Cara softly said, “Come on I think it past your bed time.” She turned the television off, it had been playing the show still while all of this was going on. Cara stood up taking my hand, “Come on little man, lets get our teeth brushed then to bed.”

I didn’t argue with Cara as she pulled my toothbrush out of my bag making me follow her into the bathroom. Looking at Cara from behind made me feel funny inside too. She had a very nice and round bottom after all. In the bathroom Cara stood behind me as I brushed my teeth watching me with a smile. Then she asked if I had to pee I nodded yes so she left me alone to do that. When I came out of the bathroom she had pulled the covers on her bed back as she said, “Climb in I’ll be out in a moment I need to use the bathroom too.” I head her brushing her teeth, but not using the bathroom, though I did hear the toilet flush as she came out of the bathroom.

Cara’s bed was really big and so soft too! I snuggled under the covers while I watched her walk around her bedroom to turn off the light on the wall. I liked how her small breasts moved as she walked, it made my entire body feel funny to watch. She smiled at me before she turned the overhead lights off. There was some light coming in from the windows that she walked past so I saw Cara’s slender adult figure as she climbed into the bed next to me. Once she was laying in the bed her hand touched my stomach which made me jump in surprise as she said, “Say Avery you want to try something?”

Her fingers were rubbing my stomach, “Try something?”

She moved in closer to kiss my cheek, “How would you like to try and suck on my nipple?”

“I-isn’t that something babies do?”

Cara chuckled, “Yeah babies do that, but so do men it feels nice. If you don’t want to though that’s okay.”

“It won’t hurt?”

I could see the smile on her face, “No it doesn’t hurt it feels good for me too.”

I flushed, but I doubt in the darkness of Cara’s room that she could see the flush. “Okay.” Cara had me move down on the bed slightly with my pillow so that my head could rest on it while I turned on my side. My face was even with her breasts now as she lay on her side next to me. I hesitated looking at the two small rises they were really firm so they didn’t sag at all. She waited as I leaned over and put my lips to the erect nipple on one of them. At first it was strange the nipple was a lot harder than I expected on my lips, but not too much.

“Now just gently suck on it like a straw.” I sucked on the nipple and for some reason I did find it really nice to do. It was kind of comforting especially when Cara moved so that I was laying on top of her sucking on it while the other one was in my hand. I could feel my penis go back to its boner status as I squeezed the other mound. It pressed to the side of Cara’s stomach with how I lay on top of her now. She stroked my back and it felt so nice that I closed my eyes unaware that I fell asleep within a few seconds.

The next thing I became aware of was the sound of a door opening as I rolled over in Cara’s bed not wanting to abandon the soft warmth that it provided. Though as I opened my eyes I realized that no one was in the bedroom with me. I could smell something really wonderful though as I lay there on the bed. It was a smell that I knew really well, cinnamon rolls! I sat up on the bed rubbing one of my eyes as a sweet soft voice said, “Morning sleepy-head I was beginning to think you’d sleep all the way till your mom arrived.”

I stretched as Cara ruffled my hair, “Sorry!”

She laughed, “Oh its nothing to worry about.” Cara was dressed in a tee-shirt that said something about not messing with Texas on it. She had pulled her dirty blonde hair back in a ponytail and she also wore really tight shorts that were made of an elastic like material. Her face was a little red as well as she said, “I even got to go for my morning jog while you slept. I made breakfast if you want some.” She stood up after kissing my cheek before walking from the bedroom.  
I slipped from the bed and realized that my onesie was still undone from last night but I left it that way because I had to pee. After peeing I zipped the onesie back up and walked out to the living area of the one bedroom apartment. Cara was in the kitchen putting cinnamon rolls on plates, she had made some really big ones and there were two on one plate and one on the other. She gave me the plate with two, “Here for the growing young man.” I giggled at the compliment as we went into the living room area of the small apartment.

When I sat down next to Cara she put her arm around my shoulders making me lean into her side and it felt like the best feeling in the world! I watched some silly cartoon called Darkwing Duck with her while we ate cinnamon rolls. My fingers got all sticky from them as I finished the last one I said, “I think I need a paper towel,” holding up my sticky hand. Cara chuckled as she grabbed the hand and licked my fingers even sucking one of them into her mouth which made me giggle all the more as I tried to get my hand out of hers.

Then she said, “Well you taste delicious in the morning!”

I giggled, “That’s the cinnamon roll! You’re not supposed to eat people!”

Cara ruffled my hair before handing me a paper towel. “I’d never eat you Avery, you’re far too adorable for that.” Then she proceeded to attack me by pushing me down on the couch as she blew a raspberry on my stomach making me giggle even louder while she made munching noises, “mm gobble up the cute little boy!” She tickled my sides then while blowing a second raspberry before she moved up to my face and kissed my lips once, “He even tastes like cinnamon.” My giggles stopped as I touched her face and I felt my penis start rising as she leaned in to kiss my lips again. I liked having a girlfriend I decided. As her tongue licked the side of my lips she said, “Someone got icing on their cheek.” I giggled again as she kissed my lips once. I thought maybe something else was going to happen with how her eyes were looking at me, but that was right when someone knocked on the front door. I swear moms know when you’re having fun! Cara sighed sitting up as she said, “You should probably go get your clothes on. That’s going to be your mom.”

In my bag was a change of clothes for today as well I saw when I went into Cara’s bedroom. She closed the bedroom door before going to answer the front door. A few minutes later I heard my mom, “..again I really do want to thank you for watching him. If his father wasn’t always skirting his duties that’s where he’d go.” I had a feeling that I was supposed to be changing in the bathroom, but I was glad I wasn’t as I never got to hear my mom speak honestly about things.

Cara said, “Its not a problem and it won’t be one next weekend either. Honestly, Avery is a wonderful boy.”

My mom said, “He’s not a bother? I know he can talk your ear off if you let him. Sometimes I think the boy is too smart for his own good. I’m just glad that Amy suggested you as a good idea for babysitting. Your mom and I went to school together did she ever tell you that?”

Cara I bet was doing something with cleaning up while she said, “She mentioned it once. I’m going to be teaching and coaching kids Avery’s age in a couple of years so honestly the boys are good practice.” She continued, “Plus he’s a real sweetheart and you’re right he’s very smart.” Hearing Cara call me smart made me smile as I decided to walk out of the bedroom then.

My mom was at the kitchen counter when she saw me she said, “Well there you are. You ready to head out?” I gave a nod as she said, “Again Cara I really do appreciate it. You’re sure about next Saturday?”

Cara smiled at me, as she ruffled my hair, “Absolutely the little man and I will play some PS5 and watch some cartoons.”

I said, “Yeah like that Future show again that one was really fun!”

Mom smiled, “Sounds like it. Come on I’ve got groceries in the car and you’ve got homework to do I bet.” I hugged Cara once more before leaving with mom and was so glad when she kissed the top of my head before letting me go. It almost felt like she didn’t want to let go of me, but she did. In moms SUV as I was buckling up she said, “You really like Coach Cara huh?”

I nodded, “Yeah she’s really awesome mom. She answers my questions and she uh asks me what I like and don’t like.” I couldn’t tell my mom that she kissed me or that she did special private things with me, but that wasn’t mom’s business honestly. She smiled at me in the rear view mirror before pulling out of the apartment parking lot. I couldn’t wait till next Saturday, but I had no idea what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the following Saturday earlier than I usually did even on game Saturdays because I was super excited! Beyond just because I was going to be playing soccer, because on Friday night mom had sat me down and told me that I was going to be staying at Cara’s again till Sunday morning. She didn’t give me any details on why I was staying at Cara’s, just that she had something she was doing and had needed a sitter for me. Really all I cared about was that I would be staying at Cara’s again. I wanted to do more of the boyfriend and girlfriend kissing along with the other stuff too. I had tried to make my penis feel as good as Cara had done, you now by rubbing it with my fingers like she did. I did that while in the shower, but while it was nice it wasn’t as good as what Cara had done. Clearly she knew some kind of magic trick on stroking that I didn’t. Also there was no way that I could get my mouth down there.

What I will say is that another part of me woke up at the same time as I did, as that part was excited as well by the thoughts of what Cara might do with me. I knew that it was stuff that I wasn’t really supposed to know about as I was only ten and in the fourth grade, but Cara said I was old enough and I trusted her. I mean she was an adult, but also she treated me like I was mature enough to handle stuff. When I asked my mom about things she just always used the same answer: you’ll understand when you’re older.

Last night when mom had told me that I was going to stay at Cara’s I packed my backpack with the pajamas that I wanted to wear. Remembering how much Cara had liked my onesie I packed another one, this one was Star Wars themed, specifically with baby Yoda’s face all over it. I really liked that show, I mean what boy my age wouldn’t like a show about space bounty hunters? Add in all the Jedi stuff and the action sequences, yeah. So I put that in there along with a pair of underwear since I knew that I’d have to change into those too. Then I got some clothes for the following day so that I’d have something to wear when mom picked me up.

So this morning when I came downstairs from my bedroom at nine in the morning my mom was shocked to say the least. She made me some cereal for breakfast as she said, “Who is this strange boy sitting at breakfast at nine on a Saturday?”

I shrugged as I put my spoon in the cereal, “uh I’m just really excited about the game today!” At Practice on Wednesday Cara had squeezed my shoulder more than once and told me too before I left that she was looking forward to Saturday. After breakfast I went back upstairs to play some games on my PlayStation 4 for a little while. Including some multiplayer against Marcus who was online too. Then mom called me down to lunch around noon telling me as I ate that I needed to get ready for soccer after I finished. After lunch I ran back upstairs to get into my soccer uniform which my mom had washed after the practice on Wednesday. This included my pads and my cup since I was playing a game then it was downstairs and in the SUV within a few minutes.

When we arrived at the soccer field mom got out of the car with me as I put my backpack on my shoulders, “Now you promise that you’re going to obey Coach Cara? When she tells you its bed time you go to bed. Same for putting on pajamas and if she wants you to stop playing games you have to do that as well.”

I said, “Yes mom I promise!” I knew though that Cara wouldn’t make me go to bed, she wanted to play games with me too. I took off almost at a run to the field that we were playing on. When I got there I stopped right at the end of the field feeling my heart flutter as I saw Cara. I know she’s an adult and all that, but when she smiled at me it warmed all the parts of me. It was like Cara was smiling just for me in that moment. Though I had see her smile at Ivan and even Marcus and Sam like that a few times. I wasn’t mad about it, I mean I knew that she and Ivan were really close, but not exactly the same as I was.

I started to take my backpack off when I got to the other boys, as I got it off Cara came over grabbing it, “I’ll take that Avery, make sure no one steps on your stuff.” She put it down by her chair on the sidelines as I bent down to tie one of my shoes.

Marcus came up by me as he said, “Hey Avery, you want to stay the night tonight? We can play games and mom said she’d order pizza.”

I wanted to stay over with Marcus, but I wanted to stay over with Cara way more because well I did. Marcus couldn’t do the kind of stuff that Cara did, and I wouldn’t want him to anyway. “I can’t, um not this weekend, but maybe next weekend. I uh my mom wants me to do some stuff tonight.”

Marcus nodded understanding right away, “Yeah that sucks. Next weekend would be cool I’ll ask my mom.” He headed off looking a little disappointed. I felt kind of bad inside, I mean Marcus was my best friend in the whole world and I hated lying to him. I knew though if I told him that I was staying at Cara’s he’d not understand why I’d want to do that. I couldn’t tell him about our secret because it would get Cara in trouble and I didn’t want her to get into trouble. It sucked because I wanted to tell someone that Cara was my girlfriend and who better than Marcus?

Thinking about that I noticed that Cara was talking with Marcus. Her hand on his shoulder squeezing it like she did mine sometimes. I suddenly felt a strange feeling inside of me about how that her special way of touching me, not for Marcus. That was stupid though she squeezed all of the boys shoulders and talked with all of us individually all the time. Something she said to Marcus made him giggle and then he gave a nod as she ruffled his much shorter darker hair than mine before sending him on his way to the goal after he got his special shirt on. On Wednesday she had stayed after with Marcus working on his goalie stuff.

Cara as I walked past her to go onto the field stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, “Hey if you want to stay over at Marcus’s this weekend that’s okay with me Avery. He’s your friend.”

I looked at where Marcus was at the goal, “But I agreed to stay with you first, I’ll stay over next weekend with Marcus.”

Cara smiled at me as she gently pushed m to the field, “That’s what he said too, you two are far too cute. Now remember go out there and have fun, don’t play to win play to have fun. But you know win too.” I giggled as she said that then ruffled my hair. As I stood next to Ivan he fist bumped me and I smiled. The ref blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. Ivan was faster than the lead on the other team so he got the ball passing it to me. The game was like the one the previous Saturday with Ivan, Sam and I sort of forming a trifecta the other boys passing to us and defending as we tried to score. By the half we were up two points to one and Marcus had managed to block four attempts at scoring.

When I saw him while we were getting water I said, “That last block was so baller!”

Marcus took the compliment and fist bump as he said, “Yeah Cara showed me how to do it. She’s so cool, way better than Mr. Wents ever was as coach!” He flushed as he said it then he looked around before leaning over and whispering in my ear, “And she gives the best hugs too, like so good!”

I agreed, “Yeah she really does!” My penis felt kind of funny at the mention of hugs from Cara. I felt like Marcus wanted to tell me something else, but he just drank his water and I drank mine as we stood there not talking.

Cara came up to where we were both standing resting her hands on each of our shoulders as she said, “You boys are doing so good out there. Keep it up in the second half, and Avery try passing to Sam some the other team isn’t watching him as much as they are you.” I gave a nod as she walked over to talk to Sam. Marcus looked at me again like he wanted to say something else, but he just smiled then put his special white jersey back on to run over to the goal and wait for the game to start again. I took up position with Sam and Ivan at the center of the court ready to start the second half. After I tried to make my first goal I saw what Cara meant. So when we got close to the other teams goal again a few minutes later I got pass off to Sam who took a shot making the goal from the side when the other teams goalie didn’t see him coming. Now we were up three to one and that was where the score stayed till the end of the game. By then I had run up and down the soccer field more than a few times and felt really sweaty as Cara called us all over to the sides. We got really close together in our new celebration that she had made up on Wednesday where we all put our hands together on top hers.

Most women I figured would probably not have liked a bunch of sweaty boys all in a circle around them, but Cara was all smiles and encouragement. We did the Go Team! Chant with the Woo-ha at the end then we went off and shook the hands of the other team. Cara watched us all, and while I felt I was special I sort of felt like there were other boys on the team that she considered special too. I mean she was working with Marcus privately too. On Wednesday she had talked with Sam for a long while and even hugged him. Then there was Ivan who got to see her lots more than the rest of us. Though I saw today as well that after he hugged Cara he went home with his mom holding her hand to the car. My mom would never hold my sweaty hand like that with me standing so close to her all the way back to the car.

Marcus gave me a fist bump as he said, “Next Saturday right?” I gave a nod in agreement as he smiled before taking off to catch up with his mom. I was left on the field alone with Cara I realized as she was picking up her chair again my backpack slung over one of her shoulders. I looked over at her and she smiled at me before coming over and ruffling my hair and taking my hand. She hadn’t even cared that my hair was all sweaty. Having an older girlfriend was definitely strange, but not in a bad way at all.

As we started for her little red car Cara said, “You did really good out there tonight little man. I’m glad you listened to me and passed to Sam.”

I said, “How do you know all that stuff Cara? Is it cause you’re older than us?”

She chuckled, “Well partly, but I’m also watching all of it while on the sidelines. You can’t see what’s going on around you when you’re in the middle of it Avery. You have to look from the sides to see where things are going. Its why teams have coaches or managers, to watch what’s going on and adjust the team accordingly.”

She handed me my backpack as we got into the car, “That makes sense. Marcus did lots better this week too.”

Cara smiled as she buckled up, “Yes he did, that extra session on Thursday helped him a lot. Afterwards we went and got burgers too which he really enjoyed.”

I didn’t feel jealous that Marcus got to spend alone time with Cara, she was the entire teams coach after all. Yet I felt something though I wasn’t sure what it was. “Oh… was it fun?”

Cara took my hand squeezing it, “Well as fun as burgers can be. Do you think I shouldn’t spend time with Marcus? Making sure he gets better at the game?”

I looked over at Cara then looking down at my shoes I said, “Did you kiss him too?”

Cara’s hand squeezed my arm instead of my hand as she said, “Would it hurt your feelings if I did kiss him?”

I had to think really hard about that one because it was Marcus. We shared lots of things between us, like one time we ate an ice cream bar together and more than once we had eaten from the same nachos. We shared toys too sometimes, like even our game systems. One time I borrowed his Xbox for a whole week when he was out of town. “I don’t think so, but its confusing.”

Cara leaned over to kiss the top of my head right at the temple before backing out of the parking lot. “Yes I know it is. Its confusing for me too Avery. Liking both you and Marcus, but I figured since you were best friends that you could share the secret together if you both were my boyfriends.”

So she had kissed Marcus? I looked over at Cara, trying to figure her out. I didn’t know what a boy lover was, didn’t know that they even existed. I mean I knew what bad touches were as opposed to good ones, but Cara didn’t give me bad touches. I had already figured that out. Her touching me and kissing me wasn’t bad it was amazing. It made me feel so good and she never forced me to to do stuff with her so I knew it wasn’t bad. Also she cared about me and talked with me so I knew she loved me.

If there was any person in the whole world that I’d want to share a secret with it would be Marcus. I looked up at Cara gain as she stopped at a red light. “Can you have two boyfriends? Its not against the law?”

Cara chuckled, “No Avery its not. Its called not being exclusive. Its like how games come out on lots of game systems. I want to be your girlfriend but I also want to be Marcus’s. I think that you’re both very special boys and I like being around you. So do you think you could handle that?”

I decided then, it was Marcus after all so that made my decision easy, “Yeah so I could talk with Marcus about stuff?”

Cara looked at me then said, “Yes, next Saturday when you stay over at his house you can talk with Marcus about stuff just make sure that his parents aren’t around when you do.”

I nodded, “Yeah I know its like uh I don’t tell my mom about my dreams I keep having.”

Cara looked over at me, “Dreams you keep having?”

I flushed, “Yeah uh-um about you! A-are we going to do more stuff like last weekend tonight?”

Cara smiled, “Do you want to do more stuff like last weekend?”

“Y-yeah! I really like the kissing,” looking right at her I whispered, “And when you sucked my penis too…”

Cara chuckled, “I bet you did most boys like to have their penis sucked.”

I felt my eyes widen, “D-did you suck Marcus’s penis?”

Cara opened her car door, “You’ll have to ask your friend that question next Saturday. Come on lets get you a shower and then we’ll get some dinner and play some games on my PS5 how does that sound?” I agreed with a big nod as we got out of the car. I carried my backpack up to the apartment walking beside Cara holding her hand. I liked how her fingers threaded with mine as she held my hand. Strangely enough now I was comfortable with the idea that she might have done this same stuff with Marcus. She had after all done it with Ivan now that I remembered that. Also I only got to see Cara on some Saturdays and who knew what would happen after the soccer season was over. I’d really miss Cara though if I didn’t get to see her anymore!

In the apartment Cara walked with me to through the living area, when we walked into the bedroom Cara grabbed my backpack as she said, “Did you remember your pajamas?” I gave a nod as she unzipped it, I didn’t mind that Cara went looking, when she pulled out the Baby Yoda onesie she smiled, “oh that’s cute!” Then she went to her dresser pulling out some clothes. After that Cara started for the bathroom holding all of these items along with the briefs that I had brought as well. I followed her into the bathroom not really sure what was going on. Cara put the pajamas down on the counter as she turned to look at me. Cara lifted the silver and black soccer uniform shirt that she wore over her head as she said, “I really need a shower this afternoon, and you do too!”

I felt my eyes widen as Cara stood there before me in just a sports bra and shorts. The sports bra was different than her one from the first training session. It was tight around the breasts showing off their shape but hiding them fully underneath it. She pulled the shorts down as well while I stood there in shock while she took her sneakers and shocks off as well. The panties she wore were small and the same black color as the sports bra. I had never seen a woman in just her underwear so I was left with my jaw gaping open.

I had always thought that the breasts were like the most important part of a woman, they were after all what I was most obsessed with. Yet now I felt this strange desire to know what was under her panties as well. I knew what boys looked like in that area, but it was the last great mystery of how sex worked, what the girl parts looked like. Cara started the shower still in her underwear which made her turn away from me so I got a perfect shot of her round bottom too. I had never thought of a girl’s bottom before, but Cara had a really nice one. Honestly all of her body was really nice.

When she turned back to look at me she sighed, “Avery you cannot take a shower in your soccer uniform.” She came over to where I was pulling the shirt over my head. I lifted my arms for her to do so with an exasperated look on her face. She tickled my arm pits when she got the shirt off making me giggle as I tried to squirm away from her. She grabbed me by the soccer shorts, “No way mister you’re not getting away from me.” I giggled again as she tickled one of my ribs before pulling the shorts down. When her hand tapped the cup in my underwear I jumped as Cara smiled, “Good to see you’re protecting your assets.”

I giggled, “Assets?”

Cara smiled, “Your little nuggies.” I looked confused then she said, “Your balls silly boy.”

I sagely said, “It hurts when they get hit.”

Cara stood, “It sure does, come on underwear off time to get into the shower.”

When Cara started to take her sports bra off it occurred to me then that she meant to take a shower with me. “T-together?”

Cara dropping the sports bra onto the pile of clothes on the floor said, “Yup, that way I can make sure that you’re all clean. I like clean little men in my bed not dirty ones.” I flushed as I took in her small but glorious breasts once more. It was so strange that they were so wonderful to look at. Then before I could really enjoy them Cara pulled her panties down and my entire mind was flooded with new information that I had never considered before. I only saw for a few seconds as Cara got right into the shower, but that was enough information to fill in a lot of things for me.

Just like the rest of her body there was no hair between her legs. I didn’t know if girls were supposed to have hair there or not, but I knew that boys got hair there. Marcus’s older brother had shown us proof of it once, and even bragged about getting hair there. Cara though had no hair between her legs, just her vagina. I knew that was what it was called as my mom had insisted on me knowing the real names of body parts. It looked like...well it looked kind of like a really plump hot dog bun! What I mean is there were two sides like the sides of bun, but they were really plump and soft looking, with a slit down the middle of them. Looking at it I realized that had to be where my penis went to make a baby.

Cara from the shower said, “Come on Avery into the shower!” I pulled my underwear off along with my socks pretty quickly. Then as I climbed into the shower I put one hand over my boner hiding it as I did have one. Seeing Cara totally naked had made it grow, she was so pretty! Most of all though I had finally gotten the last bit of information about sex that I had been missing. Well at least I thought I had all of it, but I didn’t quite have all of it yet. Cara turned to look at me when I climbed into the shower and chuckled, “You are so adorable little man.” Her eyes were looking at where my hand covered my parts.

I flushed, “I-I’ve never taken a shower with someone before!”

Cara took my hand pulling me over to where she was. She didn’t mention that I was holding a hand over my penis still. “Well first you gotta get under the water so that you’re wet.” I giggled when she tickled one of my sides while pushing me under the shower. The water was just the right amount of warm and soon my entire body was wet. Cara turned me back around to face her as she said, “Then comes the washing part.” She seemed to consider something, “Hmm do you maybe want to wash me too?”

I flushed at the thought of actually touching Cara again. My mind was filled with memories from the past two weekends. How all the stuff we had done before had felt so very incredible and I wanted to do it again. Falling asleep with Cara in her bed while sucking on her breast still was in my mind every day at least once. “Yes!” I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Cara chuckled, “Oh there he is!” I realized that in my excitement I had moved my hand off of my boner. I put it back quickly as Cara put her hand on my arm gently pulling it away, “Its okay little man I like seeing your boner.” I flushed as she said it which was silly because she had already seen it and even sucked on it last weekend. It was just… well I can’t explain it other than to say that despite all of that it was still embarrassing to get a boner to a boy my age. The way that Cara looked at it though was nice so I left my hand off of it as she wanted. “Well I think I’ll let you go first.” She moved to sit down on one of the edges of the tub so that our faces were about even. Once she was seated she picked up the bottle of body wash, “Hold your hands open so I can pour some in.” I did as Cara wanted so she could pour some of the body wash into my hands. “Now lather up and you can start with my breasts since your eyes won’t leave them.”

I giggled with a flush as it was true even while she was putting the soap in my hands I had been staring at her breasts. They were so pretty, and they were the first breasts that I had ever seen now for the third time too! I lathered my hands up like Cara had told me to then with the soapy suds on my hands I reached out to put them on Cara’s breasts. Why are breasts so amazing? They’re like so soft and squishy, but Cara’s were also firm despite being squishy. They were topped with two dark pink nipples as well that were already hard when my hands ran over the while rubbing the breasts. I have no idea if I was actually getting them clean or not. I was just rubbing them as Cara watched me with a smile.

After a few minutes of me rubbing her breasts Cara said, “Well I think they’re probably as clean as they’ve ever been.” I flushed with a giggle as she continued, “Why don’t you try washing other parts of my body now huh little man?”

“L-like what?” My eyes went down lower than her breasts, lower than her stomach as I realized that I was standing slightly between her legs in the shower while rubbing her breasts. The mysteries of the rest of Cara’s body called to my young unknowing mind. I knew nothing about vagina’s, but I was about to get some lessons.

“Well here try rubbing your hands over my stomach.” She leaned back slightly so that I could see her flat tummy. Cara wasn’t as skinny as I was, there was what my mom called flesh on her bones, but while her tummy was soft and silky it was also flat and probably had more muscle than fat. I had none of either on my tiny figure, I was as my mom always referred to me skin and bones. Well I mean I had to have some flesh I suppose, but it was barely any at all! Not compared to Cara at least who while slender had real meat on her which mad her tummy so soft and wonderful to touch.

My eyes though were not really focused on that. Instead as I crouched down to rub her tummy more my eyes were drawn further down. When Cara had been standing before her vagina had looked like a closed plump bun. Now with her legs opened while she sat I realized that the bun had opened some as well. At my angle I couldn’t really see into the bun, just that the lips were opened up showing off that there was more to it than just the outer areas. I tried not to look too much as my hands rested on Cara’s legs after I rubbed her stomach a few times.

Cara though was an adult so somehow she knew where I was looking as she said, “You can take a closer look if you want Avery. I know boys your age are curious about how it all works huh?”

I looked up at Cara, “All what works Cara?”

“Sex of course little man, here go ahead.” She opened her legs more, sitting like this I realized just how long and slender Cara’s legs were. I mean they were still large to me because I was a small boy of ten, and she was an adult woman. Her legs were so soft too, especially the thighs that my hands were rubbing. I had moved to rub the inner parts when Cara opened her legs more inviting me to look. I went down lower until I was sitting on my knees as I looked. Indeed with her legs opened I could see more than I had before.

I met Cara’s eyes, “I just thought it was a bun…”

Cara chuckled at my ignorance, though not in a mean way more like an amused one. “Go on take a look I know you’re curious all boys are.” I leaned in closer to really look, there was a whole lot more than the bun, it was like just the outer parts of the vagina. The inner parts were all underneath it and they were still even like this kind of hidden. I didn’t know what any of it was called, but there was this one area at the base that was like a hole where I thought a finger could go inside of. When I realized that a finger could go in there I also realized that meant something else could go in there. That was when my entire brain exploded. That was where the penis went! That hole was where a guy stuck his penis to make a baby! So that was probably where I was too young to put it because I rationalized that I couldn’t make a baby so I doubted I would fit in there. There was this strange bit of skin between the two lips of the bun, and when I followed it to its ending just a bit down I saw something at the end of it that was sticking out.

When I touched that bit Cara breathed in and I looked up worried that I had hurt her, “Sorry!”

Cara smiled, “Oh sweetie that didn’t hurt. Here try rubbing it with your finger like this.” She used her own finger to rub that bit sticking out. When she moved her finger away I put mine in its place rubbing over that little bit again. It felt like there was something sticky on my finger when I pulled it away looking at it. “You can try tasting it if you want.” I wiped the finger off not wanting to as I was afraid. Cara though didn’t make me or even try to prod me into doing it. Cara let me look for a moment more then she said, “Okay time to get you clean little man, we can’t stay in this shower forever.”

I giggled when she tickled my sides then she poured some body wash on her hands pulling me closer to her after she lathered up. As she rubbed my shoulders I said, “Do you ever take showers with Ivan?”

Cara smiled, “All the time. He likes it when someone else washes him. Arms up!” I lifted my arms not even thinking as she tickled my arm pits again while washing me making me giggle all the more. I had figured out now after these three weeks that I had been right, Cara was a tickler but she was so good at it that I didn’t mind. She washed my chest and stomach both next, scrubbing me far more than I ever did myself. It was like she wanted me to be sparkly with how long she scrubbed my chest and stomach. Then she slipped off of the side of the tub where she was sitting to scrub my legs going up and down them. Her fingers brushed along the bottom of my sack which sent shivers up my body. My boner had not gone away this entire time it was just too exciting I guess feeling Cara’s soft hands all over my body.

Then she rested a hand on my boner, rubbing it as she cleaned it. I could tell that she was really interested in getting that bit of me clean. She rubbed it a few times with her fingers then she said, “Head under water time to get your hair too!” I didn’t argue, though I had washed my hair yesterday. Cara poured some shampoo onto her hands and lathered up again before she started scrubbing the shampoo into my hair. It felt really nice as her fingers threaded through my long hair to get it all clean even scrubbing my scalp gently. Her fingers were much better at it than my own. Finished she had me rinse off then she turned the shower off. “Time to get you dried off little man.”

Cara pulled the curtain back as she grabbed a towel and had me stand in front of the shower as she dried me off, then herself. She got my hair last with the towel before she went down on her knees before me and leaned in really close. She sniffed my tummy, then she sniffed my chest, then she lifted my arms up to sniff my armpits which made me giggle. Cara tickled my sides as I giggled for a few seconds. Then she sniffed and kissed the head of my penis which made me giggle again.

Finally she stood, “Well someone’s all clean and ready for dinner.” Cara went over to the counter grabbing my briefs as she said, “Step in little man!” I got it right away that she wanted to dress me so I let her. She pulled the briefs up nice and snug as she said, “I like your little tie-fighter undies Avery. Especially how they show off your little guy.” She rubbed my penis through the briefs which made it jerk a little. Then she said, “How about if we both just stay in our underwear while we eat dinner?”

I flushed, “In our underwear?”

Cara smiled, “Absolutely! What do you say?”

“Okay!” Cara grabbed her panties that she put on, but she didn’t put a top on so she was only in bottoms like me. In the kitchen as she made us sandwiches to go with potato chips I sat at the bar watching the entire time. My eyes were mainly on Cara’s breasts as I liked how they moved as she worked on putting together our dinner. The cold air of the room made the nipples hard and my mind was focused on the memories from last weekend of me sucking on one of those nipples. I said, “Your breasts are really pretty Cara.”

Cara smiled at me, “What did you think of my vagina?”

I flushed, “It was pretty too! I thought it was like a hot dog bun, does the boys penis just rest inside it to make babies?”

Cara putting the sandwiches on two plates with chips said, “Well something close to that. There’s actually an entrance that the penis goes into and that’s where babies are made.” Her eyes met mine as she said, “Would you want to try that?”

I flushed but also felt my eyes get really wide, “Make a baby? I don’t want to make babies!”

Cara ruffled my hair as she sat a plate down before me while sitting down at the other bar stool. “Oh silly boy, you’re too young to make babies, but that doesn't mean you’re too young to practice it.” She looked right at me, “its like practicing at soccer. You get better because you practice right?” I nodded, “Well you also get better every time you play the game too right?” Again a nod, “So if you practiced at making babies then by the time you’re able to make babies, and are also ready to make babies then you’d be really good at it I’d think.”

To me that sounded just right, it was why I practiced at other things too at school even. Or why we did homework even though I hated homework. Practicing with Cara though felt right so I said, “Okay then I’d like to try. Uh Cara does Ivan practice with you?”

Cara smiled, “Of course he does, he’s been practicing with me since he was nine. Though we didn’t actually try the making babies part till he was ten. You’re ten so I figure that you’re old enough to practice at making babies not just the other stuff. What do you think?”

I wanted to be all caught up with Ivan if he was almost twelve and I was only ten that meant that he had probably done it a lot more times. “I think I’d like to try it.”

Cara ruffled my hair, “Eat your sandwich and we’ll talk some more about this after dinner.” I nodded as I dug into the sandwich. Cara made really good sandwiches, better than mom even but I’d never tell mom that. I realized as I was eating just how hungry I was. Between all the running outside and the fact that I had all this exciting stuff with Cara it was no wonder that I was hungry. She even got up and made me a second sandwich when I finished the first one before Cara finished hers. Though she did make this one smaller than the other one. “You must have been really hungry huh?”

I nodded, “Yeah!” Cara kissed my cheek as she put her plate in the sink then stood behind me watching me eat while rubbing my shoulders. I had gotten soft but the feeling of her hands softly stroking my shoulders made me think about what she had said earlier about us practicing making babies. It was only natural that I would get a boner again. After all I really did want to practice making babies with Cara. She wanted to as well otherwise she wouldn’t have told me about how it was done or offered me the chance. Cara was amazing, she knew how to be so sweet and nice to me, but also how to not rush me.

When I finished with my second sandwich Cara took the plate saying, “Why don’t you go sit on the couch little man I’ll be right over.” While I watched Cara walk away with the plate I realized that I hadn’t thought about her breasts for the whole meal even though she was naked other than panties. That was how hungry I must have been! The living room was a little cold I realized as I sat down on the couch, but only for a second. Cara sat down next to me putting her arm around my shoulder pulling me into her embrace as I snuggled with her I realized my head was resting right against one of her breasts again, “How are you feeling?”

I softly said, “Amazing uh but my boner came back.”

Cara chuckled, “Yeah I can see it pointing in your undies.” She pinched my side making me giggle before she said, “Why don’t you come sit up on my lap facing me.” I moved with Cara’s instruction so that I was sitting on her lap my legs on either side of hers as she put her hands on my back rubbing it. I saw her eyes go down to my middle then back up over my stomach and chest before reaching my face. “You are so handsome little man… can I touch your penis again?” I still liked how Cara asked me for my permission. That felt right to me, like she was taking care of my feelings first though she wanted very badly to touch me I am certain.

I flushed, “If you want to.” Cara smiled as she rested her hands at my sides rubbing up and down them just hard enough that it didn’t tickle. I don’t really know why Cara liked rubbing my sides so much, but maybe it was like how I liked rubbing her breasts? That made me realize that they were right there in front of me. “Uh Cara can I touch your breasts again?” Cara instead of telling me yes or no took both of my hands in her own placing them on her breasts. When I squeezed them gently a moment later I felt her finger slide along the boner that had grown in my briefs.

That made it twitch as the feeling was so very nice. Cara rubbed her finger up and down the length inside my briefs as I squeezed her breasts. I loved how firm they felt in my hands, but more than that I loved how Cara was rubbing up and down the length of my boner with her finger. She was doing it delicately which was sending shivers up through my whole body. Cara after a few minutes of this said, “Here stand up for me Avery I want to take your undies off.” I didn’t like loosing her breasts to touch, but I also wanted Cara to touch me more too.

I stood up on the couch my feet next to her legs which put my waist right with her mouth. Cara didn’t pull my briefs down all the way when she gripped them. Instead she just pulled the front down so that my penis popped out as her tongue ran over the length of it. I shuddered at the feeling, having a girl lick your boner felt so good. If you’ve never had one do it I recommend it. When Cara put her lips to the head I rested my hands on her head trying to keep my balance up on the couch. Then she sucked all of my two and a half inches into her mouth making me almost loose my balance anyway.

She sucked on me, her tongue rolling around my foreskin as she used her lips to pull it back until the head full popped out and her tongue licked over the top of it. I felt so very weak in my knees that I didn’t know if I could keep standing for much longer. Cara probably realized this because she put her hands on my waist while she pulled me down onto the couch. I landed on the couch with a giggle as she tickled my sides while pulling me down. Then her mouth started doing that thing between my legs like last Saturday.

I looked down to see how Cara was moving up and down on my boner, when her eyes caught mine she kissed the exposed head, then ran her tongue over it again. I breathed in deeply as Cara said, “Your little boner is about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen Avery.” I flushed, “I love all of it, even these little guys.” Her tongue licked my ball sack as she said that which made me giggle before she ran it back over the length of my penis. When she pulled me back into her mouth I rested a hand on top of her head. The feeling of her moving up and down on my boner, of her tongue sliding over the head when it was back in her mouth was so intense. I could feel those same feelings from last Saturday returning now, like my whole body was about to explode into a thousand different little pieces.

Cara stopped sucking though before it happened. Instead she started kissing my tummy, running her lips up the length of it until they were going over the middle of my chest, up the side of my neck which made me giggle. Then she kissed my lips gently a few times. “Avery… I want you inside me.”

I giggled, “I was just inside you.”

Cara smiled as her thumb stroked my cheek, then she reached down between us to hold my penis, “I want to put this in my vagina.” It took me a moment to realize what Cara meant. She wanted to have sex. “I want to make love with you Avery, to be your first, would you like to try that?” She was rubbing my cheek again in that way that made me feel all warm inside. I knew it was a big deal, something instinctively told me that having sex was a big deal. Looking at Cara’s large green eyes though I could see how much she wanted to be my first. How much she wanted to make me feel loved and special and all that. Maybe she had done this with other boys, maybe she would with even more in the future. That didn’t make it any less special or a huge deal for me as no matter what it would be my first time. Cara perhaps seeing something my eyes said, “Its okay if you’re not ready Avery. I can wait till you are.”

I wanted to if Cara did, if she wanted me then it must have been because she really liked me. Still there was this part of me that was reminding me that this was a really big deal so I needed to think about it. Cara just watched me as I thought about it. Not just the baby part of it, but the entire thing. Why else would my mom make such a big deal about people touching me in places. Or why else would it be kept a secret from kids exactly what sex was? Cara had taught me lots of other things about sex that my mom would not have approved of. That was why it had to stay a secret, just between Cara and me. “What’s it like?”

Cara smiled, “Well its amazing, this little guy,” here she used her fingers between us to stroke my boner, “He goes inside of my vagina where its all warm and comforting for him, its the place he belongs inside of. Then those feelings you had last weekend well they come again but this time you’re inside.” She kissed my lips once, “But it doesn’t change who you are Avery. Having sex does not make you an adult. You’ll still wake up tomorrow and want to play with your Lego’s or your PlayStation.”

“Or your PlayStation?”

Cara chuckled as she pinched my side making me squirm, “Yes or my PlayStation. I just want to have sex with you Avery because I love you and really want to have you inside me.”

I flushed as she said the words that she loved me. I loved Cara too, but it wasn’t like how I loved mom or how I loved Marcus. The idea though that Cara wanted to be my first because she loved me really did make me feel really nice all over. “I want that too. I love you too Cara!” I said putting my arms around her neck to pull her down to me again. Cara smiled showing that dimple in her cheek before she kissed my lips gently.

She pulled back slipping off of the couch, “Come on lets go to the bedroom.” I followed Cara into the bedroom after pulling my undies back up fully. In the room Cara turned to look at me with a soft smile on her face. She came over to where I was as she said, “Here why don’t you pull my panties down little man.” I flushed as she put my hands on her waist, standing in front of Cara my head was about even with her breasts. I bent down to pull the panties down her legs as I did I realized just how smooth and soft Cara’s legs really were.

From where I was crouching my eyes took in her vagina again. I had no idea the difference between adult vaginas and younger girls. I mean the first one I had ever seen was Cara’s, but to me it was the most perfect one. When I had the panties off of her legs Cara moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She opened her legs as she took my hands pulling me closer to her while I stood. When her lips touched mine again I realized that my penis was pressing to the middle of her stomach. Cara’s tongue pressed to my lips as I opened them pushing my tongue out to meet hers. I could feel her one hand on my back stroking up and down it while the other one was between us rubbing my boner through my undies.

Cara broke our kiss as her hand took mine and guided it to her stomach. “Here do you want to feel where your penis goes?” I flushed with a small nod of yes while my eyes looked down at where she was guiding my hand. Cara rested my hand on her vagina, the outer lips were so warm and plump I decided as she rubbed my hand against them. Then she said, “Remember earlier when you rub your finger in my vagina?” I nodded because I did, “Good, go ahead and do that now.” I rubbed my finger between the lips feeling the cleft that it slipped inside of as Cara breathed in slightly. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but she let me explore for a moment. “Go lower sweetie.” I went lower with the finger sliding it through the inner areas until I felt something else.

It felt like an opening, so I bent down to take a closer look as I did that Cara opened her legs more. That was the hole that I had seen earlier, the entrance to her body. I looked up at Cara, “Can I put my finger in there?”

Cara smiled, “Yeah just be careful its known to bite…” The surprised look on my face made Cara chuckle, “Its not going to bite.” I nodded and gulped, she sure was good at tricking me like that. I pushed my finger in to the hole not sure at all what to expect. It wasn’t like her mouth at all, though in some ways it was similar. I mean it was warm and wet, that was how it was similar. The tunnel was slick and my finger slipped in all the way. My penis was a little thicker than the finger, but not a lot thicker. It was also about as long as the finger I had picked too so I got a feeling for what it was going to feel like. “That’s where your penis goes.”

I nodded understanding now, the penis went into this tunnel and that was how babies were made. It was like my mind finally connected all the dots as I moved my finger inside of her vagina. I didn’t rub it against the outer lips, but instead pushed it into this inner area. I pulled my finger out looking at it, a slick wetness covered the finger I had no idea what the wet stuff was, but it was sticky like the stuff earlier in the shower. I smelled it, honestly it was kind of overpowering but for some reason it made me feel funny inside too.

Cara said, “Do you want to try putting your penis inside now Avery?” She was touching my chin making me look up at her making me realize that this really was a big deal.

I didn’t really understand the concept of being a virgin, I had heard the word once before in a show. That didn’t mean that I really knew what it meant, just that having sex for the first time mean that you weren’t one anymore. Cara was so good to me though, and she made me feel really good too. There was this look in her eyes that old me she really wanted to do this with me and that made me want to do it as well. “Yeah.” I said it with both excitement and uncertainty together, mainly because I had no idea what it was going to feel like.

Cara stroked my cheek before pulling me back up till I was standing and we were the same height like that. She kissed my lips as I felt her fingers rest on my boner. She leaned back slightly on the bed as she said, “Put your hands on my shoulders Avery so that you can lean over with me.” I did as she wanted while I felt her fingers on my penis and her other hand went to rest back on the bed. “Okay push your hips towards me now sweetie.” Her eyes were looking right at me and I felt compelled to look at her too as I pushed my hips.

That was when I felt it, I was standing there on the edge of the bed, Cara leaning back on one arm as my hands rested on her shoulders just above her wonderful breasts. My penis pressed to the lips of her vagina, and I could feel them sliding around it as I pressed between them. In my excitement I slipped sliding up through the inner areas the head of my penis rubbing across that little bit of skin at the top where I had rubbed before with my finger. Cara grabbed my penis though and guided it down a little lower so that the head rested at the opening. Again she told me to push and this time it happened.

I don’t know why this kind of stuff is kept from kids, because when I went inside of Cara even though I was small and she was an adult it felt so wonderful! Like more wonderful than her mouth by a thousand million times! I could feel all this warmth around me, this feeling of being pulled further in as my eyes widened. Cara said, “Feels nice huh?” I nodded yes as she said, “Move your hands down little man, grip my breasts.” I did as she wanted my hands holding onto the small firm mounds that were her breasts. Then Cara said, “Okay now I need you to move for me.”

I looked up from admiring how my hands were on Cara’s breasts and how my middle looked pressed to Cara’s. I couldn’t even see my penis as all two and a half inches were fully inside that warm soft tunnel. “Move?”

Cara nodded, “Yeah sweetie, you gotta pull out then push back in again. Just don’t pull out all the way.” Of course I did exactly what she said not to do, pulling my penis out of the warm tunnel all the way so fast that it bounced slightly when I pulled it out. My penis looked all slimy now too as I looked at it.

I said, “My penis is all slimy looking!”

Cara chuckled, “Well of course it was inside me Avery. Here push it in again.” She reached down between us holding my boner in her fingers again guiding be back in. Cara smiled at me as I pushed in while looking at her. She was being gentle with me, not making me rush or even after her own selfish needs. Cara wanted this to be an experience for me too even though I am positive that she wanted to have sex with me way more than I did with her because I barely understood what it was, other than how amazing it felt. Cara reminded me to move again and this time I didn’t pull out all the way though it was really hard not to because I only had two inches of length. I slipped out pretty quickly because of that!

Still it felt really amazing every time that I went back inside. I mean like so amazing you have no idea! Somehow with how warm and wet it was my penis just felt so good! I wanted to keep sliding in and Cara was looking at me as I went inside each time. There was this look in her eyes as if she was taking in every moment of this and saving it forever. I realized as I kept pushing in that I was getting tired, this was work! It was like running on the field and my legs were getting tired from standing while pushing in.

Cara I think saw this because she said, “Here why don’t you come lay on top of me Avery.” She sat up to put her arms on my sides as she pulled me up fully on the bed with her. We moved position so that Cara was laying with her head on her pillows and I was on top of her. My hands were still on her breasts, as I pushed in, but like this I was laying on top of Cara. I could feel our tummy’s pressing together as my penis was fully inside of her. I kept up that pace that I had been doing before, but now that we were laying in the bed fully Cara’s hands were rubbing up and down my back.

Being inside of Cara, feeling her underneath me while also her hands on my back rubbing it was so amazing! My body was feeling all of those feelings from the other weekend once more. Only now I knew what they were so I let them happen. They were still a little scary if I’m honest, but the way that Cara held me in her arms as they happened comforted me. After a time I couldn’t move my hips anymore, I was just too worn out. Cara though didn’t make me, she just held me in her arms my head resting on one of her breasts my hand idly playing with the other. When one of her hand softly stroked through my hair I cuddled more in her arms feeling my eyes get heavy till I fell asleep.

I woke to the feeling of someone rubbing my back gently, there was light coming in from the closed blinds in Cara’s bedroom I noticed as I opened my eyes. I turned my head away from them my eyes resting on Cara who sat by the bed dressed in a large tee-shirt. She smiled at me as she leaned down to kiss my cheek, “Morning did you sleep good?” I nodded yes as Cara still continued to rub my back, “Want some donuts?” The mention of donuts made me sit up on the bed as Cara chuckled before standing up, “Well get dressed first okay?” I nodded as she indicated my change of clothes for the day for when my mom came to pick me up.

As I got out of the bed I noticed that my penis was soft, and I wondered if Cara had seen it when it was soft. It was even smaller soft, like only an inch long. I shrugged she probably had, but she probably had thought it was cute. She seemed to think all of me was cute for some reason. I took it as a compliment because the way she said it made it sound like one. I went pee first quickly as my bladder told me I needed to. Then I put on my clothes as I was pulling my tee-shirt on it occurred to me that last night I had actually had sex. I don’t know if every boys first time is like that, but for me it was something I knew I’d never ever forget.

Dressed I walked out into the living area, stopping for a moment when I saw Cara. She smiled at me and I smiled back a little shyly. When I walked over to her she didn’t ask me anything she just bent down and enveloped me in a hug as she said, “How’s my little guy feeling?”

I flushed, “I love you Cara.”

She kissed my forehead right at the side, “I love you too Avery.” She gently squeezed me then had me get up on the bar stool as she opened a box of donuts, “I had them delivered this morning so they’re really fresh. Want some chocolate milk?” I nodded yes as I looked at the different types picking a sprinkle filled one as Cara poured me a glass of chocolate milk. I ate the whole donut in a matter of minutes with Cara watching me with a soft smile on her face. She gave me a napkin as I finished. “How are you feeling?”

I put down the glass of chocolate milk after taking a drink, “Really good.” The look on her face made me wonder as I grabbed a second donut. “Uh did I snore or something last night?”

Cara chuckled as she ruffled my hair coming behind me to rest her hands on my shoulders again. When she started rubbing them I relaxed some, “No sweetie you did not snore. You were lovely all night long, but what I mean is are you okay with what we did last night? I wasn’t too… forceful was I? I always worry that I might be… with boys…”

I didn’t know what she meant so I just said, “Last night was amazing!” Cara chuckled again as she kissed the top of my head, but she didn’t move away she just stood there sort of holding me and for some reason I got the feeling that Cara was really sad about something, but I didn’t know what it was. As she stood there hugging me I said, “Are you okay Cara?”

Cara came back around to sit on the stool next to mine as she said, “I am indeed last night was really special for me Avery. I want you to know that if you want to talk with me about it you can. If any of it ever makes you uncomfortable or if we do anything in the future that you don’t like you can always tell me and we’ll work to make it better together okay?”

I nodded in agreement though I had no idea what Cara was talking about, all of last night just like last weekend had been amazing. “Um can I still talk with Marcus about things?”

Cara smiled, “Of course, but only him okay? Is your secret, but his too now.” Maybe if I had understood things better I would have known that Cara was sad because she knew one day that I’d grow up, that Marcus would too as would her little brother. That stuff though was so far beyond ten-year-old me. All I knew was that Cara was amazing, and she had enough love and care to go around to all of us. Right as I was finishing my donuts there was a knock to Cara’s door, and before I knew it my mom was there hugging me, thanking Cara a thousand times for watching me again and we were in the SUV on the way home. Of course mom asked me if I behaved for Cara, which I told her I had. I really couldn’t wait to see Cara again… as I told my mom spending the night at Cara’s was the best in the world! And not only because she had a PS5. Of course I didn’t tell my mom about the games that Cara and I played she wouldn’t have understood.

  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus end the story of how Avery learned some very naughty things from his coach. There is always a possibility of a sequel or parallel story that deals with the other boys on this soccer team who knows!


End file.
